Platino
by Yunmoon
Summary: Roces en la oscuridad, miradas intensas, palabras... ¿amorosas? No, probablemente eso no sucedería, pero sin duda lo que había surgido, era algo que estaba ansiando desde hace años. Vampiros. Yaoi. 2718
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alternativo (UA) marco de la historia: siglo XVII. Mi primer 2718, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Se que lo saben, pero por cualquier cosa lo diré: Tsuna-seme, Hibari-uke, ¿WTF? Hahaha, puede que no sea tampoco tan notorio, pero en este fic el seme será Tsuna y Hibari-san será el uke._

_¿Por qué haces algo así Yunmoon? Porque Bianchi-chan (por supuesto que no la del anime XD) me dijo ¿qué te parece crear una historia un poco diferente? Yunmoon primero dijo: ¿Qué? ¿Hibari que? ¿Tsuna que? Pero luego de pensar un poco Yunmoon pensó: ¿Hmmm y si Tsuna fuera así y entonces…? ¡Creare a un Tsuna-seme perfecto! Bueno, bueno, cuando digo 'Tsuna-seme perfecto' me refiero a que es todo lo que Tsuna podrá ser seme, así que obviamente no será un súper seme, al menos no como Hibari (XD). Notaran más adelante que he tomado al Tsuna-súper-intuición para poder hacerlo seme y a la vez tome un poco del Tsuna-bueno-para-nada. Así que me he dedicado varios días en hacerlo lo mejor posible, como es algo nuevo para Yunmoon ella necesitaba inspirarse mucho._

_Una temática un tanto picada (muy utilizada, es a lo que Yunmoon se refiere), vampiros, probablemente sea la única historia KHR! En la que utilice esa temática._

_Duración del fic: 7 capítulos. Como el fic es corto la trama será ligera._

_**Este fic va dedicado especialmente a: "bianchixgokudera25"**__ la tercera ganadora del concurso pregunta de "Unlimited". Este fic fue escrito especialmente para ella y por supuesto para que todo aquel que lo lea disfrute de una buena lectura temática Yaoi!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Platino**

_Capitulo 1 – El despertar_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Los pasajes húmedos y sucios de la ciudad brillaban con la tenue luz de la primera luna creciente de invierno. Los pasos se escuchaban firmes y el sonido del golpe contra el agua era notorio cuando las pisadas eran sobre charcos. El vapor que salía de su boca formaba una pequeña nube que pronto se disolvía. Su sangre caliente mantenía la temperatura de su cuerpo a una temperatura aceptable, contando el hecho de que afuera hacia un frió casi doloroso.<p>

Pero a ellos no les dolía, la sangre les protegía.

-… él esta aquí-.

Miro hacia el lugar que le indicaba su compañero rubio y sonrió levantándose de la caja de madera en la cual estaba sentado, los tacones de sus botines sonaron cuando golpeo el suelo húmedo. Su mirada naranja se volvió un poco más intensa.

Solo un poco.

-No pensé en encontrarlos juntos, de nuevo-.

El de la mirada naranja sonrió y el de la mirada azulosa se limito a alzar los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. El otro, de ojos negros y cabello igual cubierto por un sombrero fedora, sonrió y dio un paso hacia ellos.

-Creo que eso realmente es lo de menos. Tengo nueva información-.

Informo el pelinegro, ocultando la mirada bajo la fedora negra con el cinto naranja. El castaño miro al rubio y con un ligero empujón lo acercó al chico del cabello negro.

-¿Qué nueva información tienes, Reborn?-.

El hombre pelinegro se apoyo en la pared cercana y sonrió de lado.

-Uno nuevo a despertado… pertenece a la familia de Alaude… al parecer lo mandaron a dormir por la revolución que hubo en su familia hace ya varios años-.

El rubio se tenso notablemente, el de mirada naranja bajo la cabeza, incomodo por escuchar el nombre de Alaude.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Porque quien lo ha forzado a despertar a sido Mukuro Rokudou-.

Esta vez el de mirada naranja fue quien se tenso, el rubio miro a Reborn fijamente.

-¿Por qué nos dices esto?-.

Reborn se despego del muro y sonrió de forma perversa.

-¿Quién sabe? Probablemente solo quiero divertirme un poco y tú tanto como Tsunayoshi siempre me divierten, Giotto-.

El rubio frunció el ceño y Tsuna le palmeo el hombro. Era de esperarse de Reborn, que solo buscaba su propia autosatisfacción.

-¿Y que es lo que deseas que haga exactamente?-.

Dijo Giotto, Reborn volvió a sonreír, y miro especialmente a Tsuna.

-Instruirlo, pero no tú, si no él. Es turno de tu pequeño amante en hacer el trabajo… perdona, de tu hermano… realmente no se que sean ahora-.

Tsuna miro a Giotto y este negó con lentitud.

-Es mi hermano, y eso no va a cambiar-.

El castaño trago saliva ante lo dicho, la saliva paso por su garganta de forma lenta y sintió como si algo rasposo pasara, el mal sabor de boca no se fue, todo lo contrarió, permaneció ahí, haciéndole sentir mal.

Probablemente Giotto le perdonaría, pero él nunca se perdonaría a si mismo.

-Y él no lo har…-.

-Lo haré-.

Dijo simplemente, dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse, se detuvo cuando sintió la cálida mirada de su hermano, Giotto, sobre su espalda, volteo y con una sonrisa mira al rubio.

-Lo siento… se que lo haré bien, no soy tan inútil, hermano mayor-.

Porque era lo único que podía hacer por él.

Camino por las calles de la ciudad, húmedo, mal oliente y sucio, era la realidad de la ciudad, aunque los ricos burgueses se regodearan de que su ciudad era la mejor. Su mirada vago hacia una esquina y fue atraída tan rápido que se sintió idiota, pero se detuvo y miro al frente.

Sus ojos se deleitaron con la belleza de la persona frente a él, de su resplandeciente aura y belleza extrema, era una criatura exquisita y maravillosa. Sin duda era el nuevo, podía sentir su aura joven, sus ojos brillantes que no mostraban el pasar de los años, era refrescante solo mirarlo.

Le atrajo tanto que comenzó a seguirlo, se detuvo abruptamente cuando alguien le grito algo y notó entonces que había empujado a un hombre, pero enseguida ignoro el grito y con su poder mental lo mando a callar, no tenía tiempo para él.

Camino a gran velocidad, siguiendo su esencia, su aroma, su aura, su todo.

Era tan atrayente, incluso más de lo que había sido Giotto para él… o el propio Alaude.

Las ansias de probar un poco de su jovialidad se concentraron en sus colmillos y dedos, se sintió casi dormido.

Quería un poco de él, solo un poco.

No pedía mucho.

Pronto notó que el chico le estaba sacando de la ciudad, el campo se vio ante sus ojos y sonrió, era mejor para él que para el chico.

Ese nuevo no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

Cuando se detuvo por fin el chico, Tsuna paro un par de metros al frente y se dio el lujo de admirarlo, era mas o menos de su estatura, probablemente un poco más bajo, su piel era blanca pero tenía ligeros tonos rosados, su cabello negro y lacio caía bellamente por su hermosa cara, haciendo notar sus rasgos finos, sus ojos rasgados y sus largas pestañas, era hermoso. Muy hermoso.

Probablemente lo mejor era su olor, olía a rosas silvestres, miles de rosas silvestres, era como estar en un campo lleno de ellas.

Pero su mirada era toda una cosa aparte.

Era tan hostil y arrogante que provocaban que su belleza no fuera suficiente, era de temer, ciertamente.

-Mi interés es solo pelear con las personas fuertes y luego obtener su sangre-.

Tsuna sintió que sus mejillas se teñían de carmín ante la declaración, toda esa oración le pareció divertida, pero más divertido le pareció el hecho que ese chico le viera débil.

Aún cuando su familia era de las más nobles de la especie.

-Oh, ya veo, entonces… ¿quieres que te ayude a buscar a alguien?-.

Pregunto, el pelinegro lo miro de arriba abajo y luego sonrió.

-No me junto con herbívoros-.

Tsuna cerró la boca y casi soltó una carcajada. Sonrió un poco, de forma nerviosa y retrocedió un paso, lo suficiente como para no meterse en problemas.

-Piérdete-.

Dijo finalmente el pelinegro, dando media vuelta, pero cuando volteo el herbívoro apareció frente a él, se había movido muy rápido como para no notarlo, fue entonces que lo notó.

Un aura bastante cálida… era una calidez enfermiza, como peligrosa.

Ese chiquillo castaño… era alguien peligroso.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-¡Pensé que no me lo preguntarías nunca! Mi nombre es Tsunayoshi Di Vongola, ¿y el tuyo?-.

-No es de tu incumbencia, herbívoro-.

Tsuna inflo las mejillas.

-Eso no es justo, yo te he dicho el mío, es justo que me digas el tuyo-.

-Kyouya, Hibari Kyouya-.

Escucho, vagamente.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ese es mi nombre y no voy a repetirlo-.

Tsuna sonrió abiertamente y de un pequeño saltó se acercó al chico.

-¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo puedo darte de beber si lo des…-.

Hibari se impulso hacia él y trato de golpearlo, pero Tsuna lo esquivo con facilidad, ciertamente le había tomado con la guardia baja.

-He cambiado de parecer… te morderé hasta la muerte-.

Tsuna sonrió victorioso, lo había engañado.

Lo había conseguido.

Una batalla lo suficientemente desproporcionada surgió, se hizo el débil y permitió que Kyouya le golpeara con un par de armas de metal, si no se equivocaba era plata, de la más fina que hubiera visto, tan reluciente como su mirada.

Debía de decir que su belleza realmente se comparaba a la del propio Giotto y eso que Giotto era un ser totalmente espectacular, tanto en sangre como su fuerza y su físico.

Una batalla en la cual midió la fuerza del más joven y una vez notó que realmente no era nada débil decidió darle fin.

Instruirlo, había dicho Reborn, y eso es lo que haría Tsuna.

O eso pensó.

Hasta que Hibari lo derribo en el suelo y su rostro hermoso y brillante se vio reflejado en sus pupilas, le pareció más maravilloso que hace un rato.

Su hermano le había dicho hace ya muchos años que los vampiros eran realmente seres de sangre caliente, así que cuando sentían algo lo hacían de forma intensa.

Tsuna sintió deseo, tanto que quiso devorar a Hibari. Comerlo completo sin dejar ni un pedazo de carne, ni una gota de sangre, tenerlo todo entero. Fue un sentimiento que rozaba a lo enfermizo, fue como si sus instintos más primitivos le dijeran: 'Cómelo', 'Devóralo', 'Es tuyo', 'Su sangre te pertenece'. Pero solo con cerrar los ojos permitió que su sangre se calmara, esa sangre que le pedía devorar al joven vampiro que tenía sobre si.

-¡Hiii! ¡Eso ha dolido!-.

No mintió, pero tampoco fue tan convincente como para creerle, Hibari bajo la cabeza y lo miro directamente.

Ojos naranjas, similares al ámbar, de un tono tan brillante que también parecía ser fuego.

Lindo, pensó, pese a que también deseaba partirle la cara.

¿Razones? Realmente no necesitaba razones para hacerlo, simplemente lo haría y punto. Tsunayoshi no le había caído bien. Parecía un herbívoro, pero sabía que esa era solo una fachada y odiaba eso.

-¿Quién te ha despertado?-.

Pregunto Tsuna mientras extendía una mano y la colocaba sobre la mejilla de Hibari, tenía la piel fría pero extremadamente suave, era como porcelana, Hibari entrecerró los ojos.

-No tengo la más mínima idea y realmente no me interesa saberlo-.

Dijo Hibari sin despegar la mirada de los ojos caramelo del chico. Tsuna comprendió un poco su debilidad, no era probable que alguien del mismo clan de Alaude fuera tan… débil, sabía que cuando un vampiro despertaba de un sueño debía de consumir sangre.

-Ya veo… así que al despertar… nadie te alimento-.

El pelinegro no contesto lo obvio, le pareció inútil hacerlo.

-Aliméntate de mi, Hibari, hagamos un contrato, ¿qué te parece?-.

El pelinegro sonrió como única respuesta y se levanto de encima del castaño, Tsuna se sentó en el suelo y lo miro.

-Tengamos un verdadera batalla, y una vez te derrote me encargare de vaciar tu cuerpo… herbívoro Vongola-.

Anuncio como ultima amenaza y se marcho, Tsuna sonrió con satisfacción una vez lo vio irse.

Esto era el inicio de algo nuevo.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Vampiros<strong>_… a Yunmoon le gusta esta temática, pero se me hace tan difícil que casi no escribo sobre ella. But well, eso no importa._

_Bianchi-chan, espero que esta historia se de tu agrado, si tienes más ideas no dudes en decírmelas, yo sin duda podre acoplarlas (o lo intentare) a la historia._

_Shao~ shao~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alternativo (UA) marco de la historia: siglo XVII. 2718. Los personajes pueden estar muy OCC, pero Yunmoon trabaja para no cambiarles mucho la personalidad._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Platino**

_Capitulo 2 – Conocimiento_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Era la primera vez que Giotto veía suspirar al pequeño castaño… con tanto amor. Primero le pareció que estaba enfermo, incluso los inmortales tenían sus propias enfermedades, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no era precisamente eso…<p>

Tsuna suspiraba con amor, como el rubio se recordaba haberlo hecho bastantes años atrás por cierto rubio platino.

Estaba un poco celoso, después de todo, desde que Alaude se había marchado, su único compañero era su hermano, además que era él único que le permitía tomar sangre sin pedir nada a cambio.

Que el castaño estuviera ahora enamorado solo significaba una cosa. Ya no tendría nadie que lo alimentara.

Por otra parte, Tsuna se encontraba delirando, Hibari era tan hermoso y su sonrisa arrogante era espectacular, no sabía si quería enseñarle o comerlo… pero lo más sensato sería enseñarle… era tan lindo.

Por Dios, si no fuera un vampiro sin duda alguna sería un humano totalmente apetecible, seguro muchos vampiros querrían tomar de su sangre, era una suerte que perteneciera a un clan, así ningún vampiro le pondría una mano encima…

Bueno, él deseaba ponerle las manos encima.

Trato de calmarse un poco, eso no era de caballeros.

Giotto se levanto del sofá en el que estaba sentado y Tsuna le miro.

-¿Vas a salir?-.

Giotto lo miro reojo y Tsuna lo notó, estaba molesto. El castaño se levanto de forma rápida y lo abrazo por la cintura, no le gustaba hacer enojar al rubio, porque lo quería mucho, realmente lo amaba, los sentimientos que tenía por Giotto eran incomparables, nadie jamás le haría sentir como lo hacía sentir él.

Giotto frunció un poco el ceño, no es que le desagradara ser abrazada, simplemente que no se sentía único en la vida del castaño, y Tsuna tenía la obligación de hacerlo sentir especial, era su obligación desde que había alejado a Alaude de su lado. Realmente lo perdonaba por eso, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera solo sin el compañero que había escogido para pasar la eternidad, después de todo, Alaude era al único al que podría amar.

-¿Podemos comer un poco?-.

Preguntó Giotto, Tsuna alzo el rostro, pocas veces el rubio pedía la comida, casi siempre Tsuna tenía que alimentarlo cuando lo veía desvanecer. Tsuna se separo del rubio y comenzó a desabrocharse el saco que llevaba, Giotto le tomó las manos y comenzó a desbotonarle la chaqueta hasta que se la quito, luego paso a la camisa, le desanudo el moño y luego paso a los botones, una vez le quito todo lo que tenía arriba lo empujo al sofá y lo miro.

Tsuna supo lo que iba a hacer. Cerró los ojos y se quedo quieto, recordaba que la primera vez que Giotto había comido de él, después de que Alaude se hubiera marchado, realmente le dolió, el rubio no tuvo compasión y enterró sus colmillos de forma tan profunda que Tsuna tenía ganas de llorar. Pero no lloro, porque se lo merecía, claro que se merecía ser castigado por alejar a Alaude.

Después de todo Alaude se había alejado porque él se lo había dicho. Porque él quería quedarse con Giotto sin compartirlo, pero no porque lo amara, sino porque Giotto era el único que había podido soportar estar a su lado sin querer utilizarlo.

Su intención no había sido hacerlo infeliz, realmente no deseaba eso, pero en un principio tampoco había deseado la felicidad del rubio… solo deseaba su propia felicidad y ya, era egoísta y realmente lo aceptaba.

Giotto se coloco sobre él, lentamente bajo la cabeza y con lentitud lamió su cuello, entonces, Tsuna sintió que el rubio se quedaba quieto y luego colocaba la frente en su clavícula.

-Si estás enamorado de él… me enojaré… pero no te detendré… te mereces la felicidad más que nadie, Tsuna-.

Tsuna trato de mirarlo, pero Giotto no se lo permitió. El castaño soltó un suspiro, ese rubio era demasiado bueno… y ni siquiera era su verdadero hermano, Giotto solo le había despertado de un largo sueño y para guardar apariencias había dicho que eran hermanos.

Y él, de forma ingrata, le había alejado de su amor.

-Lo siento Giotto… perdóname… yo… es mi culpa que Alaude te haya abandonado… perdóname…-.

Giotto negó con lentitud y alzo la cabeza.

-Es mi culpa por despertarte de un sueño del cual no deseabas despertar… lamento haber profanado tu santuario…-.

Tsuna soltó una risita.

-Oh… eso me hace sonar como si fuera un amable vampiro… pero tú sabes que el hecho que durmiera… no fue precisamente para honrarme-.

Tsuna soltó una risita y Giotto entrecerró los ojos, no sabía las cosas con exactitud, pero al parecer Tsuna había destruido gran parte del clan Gesso al igual que el clan Vongola, era algo así como un traidor. No sabía nada con exactitud, pero cuando lo vio dormir se dio cuenta que Tsuna no podía ser realmente ese ente que describían, el chico distaba de ser un asesino, tampoco es como si pudiera confiar siempre de su híper intuición.

-Yo no creo nada de eso-.

Tsuna volvió a reír y le sostuvo el rostro.

-Por eso es que te amo… Giotto-.

El castaño lo beso en la boca y luego se separo, se levanto del sofá y recogió su camisa y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-Iré a buscarlo, creo que podría estar un poco solo… no se cuantos años habrá dormido… puede que no tenga idea de que esta pasando ahora-.

Sin decir nada más, porque realmente no había mucho que decir, Tsuna desapareció, Giotto se acomodo en el sofá y soltó un suspiro.

-Cuidado, Tsuna-.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

La tranquilidad de la ciudad le llevo a un estado de ensoñación que lo dejo perdido entre la tranquilidad, la oscuridad y la soledad de la noche. Con parsimonia comenzó a abrir los ojos, desde hace rato sentía que alguien lo estaba observando, pero ahora se hacía la presencia más notoria.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-.

Preguntó sin realmente esperar una respuesta, pero a cambio escucho una risa, entrecerró los ojos al reconocer ese tono, no podía ser otra persona que aquel vampiro que había encontrado hace poco.

-Sal de ahí, herbívoro-.

Escucho de nuevo la risa, pero esta vez el herbívoro salió de su escondite.

-No te enojes, Hibari-.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, en ese momento Tsunayoshi se acercó a él, su caminar era casi como si flotara, apenas y tocaba el suelo, y realmente caminaba de forma atrapante, a Hibari se le hizo imposible apartar la mirada de su cuerpo en movimiento.

-He venido a ver que tal estas… me preocupo por ti-.

-No necesito de tu preocupación-.

-Oh, eres tan frió… ¿Cuántos años tienes? Pareces ser joven, Kyouya Hibari-.

-Mi edad no te importa-.

-Claro que me importa, sino, no te hubiese preguntado, ¿no crees?-.

Hibari volteo y se encamino al filo del edificio, pensaba irse de ahí, ese herbívoro, de cierta forma, le causaba un extraño sentimiento. Era como si sintiera que ese castaño, pequeño y delgado, pudiese comerlo. Era un sentimiento inquietante.

-No te vayas… quiero conocerte Hibari… creo que me gustas más de lo que pensaba… eres especial… lo sé-.

Hibari volteo con lentitud y soltó un gruñido, Tsuna, por su parte, le sonrió y lo abrazo por el cuello, era un abrazo suave, tan suave que parecía como si realmente no lo estuviera agarrando, Tsuna coloca la nariz en su cuello y eso basto para que Hibari intentara quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo, ese castaño realmente estaba aplicando un fuerza intrigante.

-Déjame olerte un poco… tu sangre huele deliciosa-.

Pero era tan débil, Hibari estaba débil, la sangre le hacía falta y era tan necio que seguramente no tomaría de su sangre, habría que obligarlo.

-Si me muerdes… te matare-.

Dijo Hibari, parecía tener un poco de miedo, era probable que el supiera lo débil que estaba y lo mucho que le perjudicaría que alguien bebiera de él, Tsuna lo soltó con lentitud y se separo de él.

-Hibari, hagamos un trato, si adivino tu edad, harás un contrato conmigo, sino, entonces me iré para siempre y no te molestare más, ¿de acuerdo?-.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño de forma notable y se veía bastante molesto.

-¿Y yo por qué habría de aceptar algo tan ridículo como eso?-.

-Porque esta será la única oportunidad en la que te permite librarte de mi, ¿aceptas o no?-.

Hibari, después de un largo tiempo, acepto la propuesta. Tsuna sonrió entonces y cerró los ojos, tomó la mano de Hibari y, para sorpresa del pelinegro, se llevo la mano a los labios. Los labios, rosados y delgados, de Tsuna eran fríos y suaves a la vez, el pelinegro sintió un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo y rápidamente saco su mano del agarre del castaño.

-Hibari tiene 74 años. De hecho, Hibari ha dormido veinte años, no ha sido un tiempo muy largo, me alegro-.

El pelinegro se sorprendió, no podía creer que el chico supiera todo eso con solo tocarle la mano, Tsuna sonrió y se quito la camisa blanca que llevaba.

-Vamos, muérdeme ahora-.

Hibari soltó un gruñido y se acercó al chico, una vez cerca coloco sus manos en los hombros del castaño y acercó su boca, de repente sintió un calor extraño, el calor provenía desde su garganta y se expandía hasta sus orejas, se separo del castaño pero para ese momento Tsuna ya lo tenía sujeto de la cintura, le sonrió con algo similar a la amabilidad y volvió a acercarlo a él.

-Soló bebe-.

No quería hacerlo, sentía que si lo hacía algo extraño pasaría… el castaño había dicho que se llamaba Tsunayoshi Di Vongola… Vongola…

¡Vongola!

Lo recordaba, ahora si lo recordaba, esa familia maldita, se decía que los que bebieran de su sangre serían lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar todo ese veneno mortal y poderoso hasta que se fusionara con su propia sangre o lo suficientemente idiotas para aceptar tomar ese veneno y morir en el proceso.

No podía beber esa sangre hasta encontrar a su hermano.

-No… Suéltame… no beberé eso-.

El castaño lo miro a los ojos y justo en ese momento las nubes que cubrían a la luna comenzaron a despejarse, los ojos grisáceos azul de Hibari se mostraron brillantes y grandes, tan brillantes que Tsuna se sintió irremediablemente atraído. Se mordió la muñeca y comenzó a beber su propia sangre, luego de eso tomó a Hibari por el mentón y lo beso.

El pelinegro sintió la sangre pasar por su garganta, era realmente una sangre deliciosa, totalmente exquisita, jamás en su vida había probado algo similar, se aferro a Tsuna por los hombros y profundizo aquel beso. Una vez la sangre de la boca de Tsuna se hubo terminado Hibari se separo y fue directo a la curvatura del cuello del castaño y clavo sus colmillos.

Mierda, era deliciosa, era una sangre exquisitamente abrumadora.

Tsuna entrecerró los ojos al sentir el filo de los colmillos perforar profundo en su piel. Después de un par de minutos, de sentir que Hibari lo vaciaba casi a la mitad, el pelinegro se alejo de él, se veía satisfecho, pero Tsuna ahora quería su recompensa. Sin soltar a Hibari por la cintura lo tomó por el cabello y le ladeo el rostro y luego clavo sus propios colmillos en su blanquecina piel.

¡Era exquisita!

La sangre de Hibari era deliciosa, se sentía fresca, dulce, poderosa, era abrumadora. Tsuna coloco ambas manos en sus hombros y lo pegó a la pared que estaba detrás de él. Hibari estaba aún brumado por la sangre, así que apenas y era consciente que ese castaño estaba bebiendo de él. Cuando Tsuna se sintió lleno separo la boca del cuello de Hibari, lo miro a los ojos y lo beso.

El beso no sabía a nada al principio, de hecho Hibari aún no era consciente, pero una vez sintió la lengua del castaño entrar a su boca y los colmillos rozar sus labios se dio cuenta que estaba siendo atacado. Trato de alejarlo por los hombros, pero Tsuna era fuerte, si que lo era.

El beso, que no sabía a nada, comenzó a sentirse abrumador, total y completamente abrumador, era como tener una tonelada de azúcar en la boca. Cuando el beso se hubo cortado el pelinegro se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en el suelo y que Tsuna estaba sobre él, el castaño coloca la nariz en su clavícula y se hundió ahí y comenzó a respirar su aroma.

Hibari olía a rosas, era un aroma tan refrescante que Tsuna apenas y podía controlarse.

-Hey… quítate, herbívoro-.

Tsuna no se despego ni un centímetro, Hibari quería alejarse cuanto antes de él, pero no quería demostrar la desesperación que sentía por hacerlo, así que trataba de mantenerse indiferente.

-Hibari… creo que te amo-.

Las palabras, susurrantes y lejanas provocaron un estremecimiento en el pelinegro, se removió un poco, incomodo, y luego trato de salir de la prisión humana que tenía encima. Tsuna se despego hasta encontrarse con su mirada y sonrió.

-Realmente, creo que te amo-.

Hibari, por quien sabe que loca razón, se sonrojo, los vampiros no se sonrojan, se dijo internamente, pero ahora se estaba sonrojando por tener esa mirada naranja sobre su persona. La mirada de Tsuna era condenadamente cálida, tan cálida que Hibari sentía que quemaba, trato de apartar su mirada, pero no pudo, la mirada de Tsuna no sólo era cálida, sino también era atrapante.

La mirada de Hibari era atrayente, era como mirar el resplandor de la luna, Tsuna se sentía atrapado, tan adentro que sintió que ese beso no se comparaba en nada con lo que le hacía sentir esa mirada. Hibari probablemente era el compañero que había estado esperando toda su vida, el compañero que estaría a su lado toda la eternidad.

Realmente lo quería a su lado.

-Eres hermoso… Hibari…-.

-… Quítate-.

El hechizo de sus miradas se rompió cuando Hibari dijo eso, Tsuna se levanto de encima del chico y luego estiro la mano para ayudar al pelinegro a levantarse, pero el chico no acepto su mano y se levanto por su propia cuenta, una vez de pie se quedaron quietos, Tsuna sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, le pareció lindo ver a Hibari sonrojarse pero no apartarlo.

-Supongo que no querrás venir conmigo… te veré luego… Mientras tanto investiga en que tipo de marco histórico estás, no hagas cosas imprudentes y cuídate mucho-.

Una vez el castaño se fue Hibari se permitió sentirse débil. Se deslizo por la pared y una vez en el suelo se toco la parte en donde el castaño le había mordido, no había una sola cicatriz, no se sentía nada.

Miro la luna y luego soltó un gruñido.

Se sentía realmente excitado, ese maldito Tsunayoshi si que sabía como provocarlo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¿Ara, ara? Sabes que Tsunayoshi-kun no es precisamente un bebe, no cuando le dobla la edad a Giotto-kun-.

Se escucho una voz suave y juguetona.

-Lo sé, pero Giotto ha querido vernos la cara, así que le he contado acerca del chico que ha despertado tu amante-.

La risita que continúo fue suave y dulce. Era cautivante y hermosa, muy hermosa.

-Eres tan malo, Reborn. Bueno, que se le va a hacer-.

-Tú puedes comenzar yendo a ponerle la correa a Mukuro Rokudo, Byakuran-.

El alvino sonrió y movió con ligeramente la mano derecha.

-Nah, aún no. Le he dicho a Muku-chan que le dejaría libre diez años, falta poco menos de tres días para que se termine su tiempo, una vez el tiempo termine iré por él… Tendré que castigarlo, ha hecho muchas maldades-.

La sonrisa que hizo el alvino provoco una sonrisa en el propio Reborn, imaginarse a alguien ser torturado era algo divertido. Reborn se levanto del sofá donde estaba y bajo un poco la fedora, para hacer una sombra más grande sobre sus ojos.

-Nos veremos en otra ocasión-.

-Se que te marchas… Rebor-.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado.

-Mi tiempo aquí ha terminado… así que no tengo nada más que hacer, adiós-.

El alvino lo vio marchar, era probable que pasara realmente una larga temporada antes de verlo de nuevo. En fin.

Sus pensamientos vagaron desde Reborn hasta su lindo adorado Mukuro. Ya había pasado una larga temporada desde que no lo veía, pero esa era la única forma de no perderlo. Desde que comenzaron su relación habían decidido que fuera de esa forma. Mukuro pasaba un año a su lado y luego se marchaba por diez a cinco años, todo dependía del peliazul. El ciclo llevaba repitiéndose ya diez veces, pero Byakuran ya no deseaba repetirlo, quería tenerlo siempre a su lado.

Ya vería luego como tomarlo para siempre.

-Muku-chan… espera por mí-.

Su sonrisa se volvió ligeramente maliciosa.

Ya ansiaba tenerlo a su lado, a su lindo Mukuro.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fue una sorpresa encontrarlo, bueno, realmente no era tan sorprendente, pero no pensó que su plan se fuese a llevar también.

¡Alaude estaba frente a él!

Sabía, gracias a Reborn, que el de cabello platino se había separado de ese Vongola hace más o menos seis meses, presentía que tenía que ver con aquel chiquillo que de repente había aparecido y se había llamado a si mismo Tsunayoshi Di Vongola y que Giotto aseguraba era su hermano, realmente no les creía, pero bueno, no tenía pruebas como para decirle a alguien sobre eso.

-Alaude-.

Cuando el hombre lo vio se irguió en su totalidad y entrecerró los ojos, si que se veía fuerte y no dudaba que lo fuera, después de todo Alaude era el líder de su familia.

-Mukuro Rokudo… ¿Qué quieres?-.

-Oh, no seas tan agresivo. ¿Has venido a buscar a tu sucesor? Ya no esta-.

-¿Lo despertaste tú?-.

-De hecho… fue algo gracioso. Solo me senté por aquí cierta ocasión… y luego sentía algo extraño, ¡tu sucesor comenzaba a despertar! Yo solo le di un ultimo empujoncito, le di sangre Vongola y luego… ¡Despertó!-.

-¿Sangre Vongola?-.

-Si, sangre de Tsunayoshi Di Vongola-.

Alaude le miro dudoso.

-Tuve un pequeño altercado con él y tenía un poco de su sangre, así que como no deseaba probar aquel veneno se lo di a tu sucesor-.

Alaude se enojo, eso significaba que su sucesor…

-Él esta perfectamente bien, de hecho, a aceptado la sangre mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba. No era mentira cuando dijeron que los únicos que aceptaban ese veneno eran los de tu familia-.

El rubio giro y comenzó a alejarse, pero la voz de Mukuro lo detuvo.

-¿Vas a volver con Giotto?-.

No recibió respuesta, así que continúo hablando.

-¿Qué dirías si te digo que planeo quedarme con Giotto?-.

Alaude giro y lo miro a los ojos.

-Diría que estas tratando de provocarme. Y eso me esta molestando-.

-Kufufufufu~ demasiado bueno. Estas en lo cierto, me estoy divirtiendo cuanto pueda antes que ese imbécil venga por mi-.

-Ese imbécil es el compañero que tú mismo habéis elegido para pasar la eternidad-.

-Eso es verdad… Bueno, yendo a lo importante… Juguemos-.

Alaude le miro como si estuviera loco y luego voleo la mirada.

-No lo haré-.

-Sabía que dirías eso… en fin. Nos veremos pronto-.

-Espera-.

Mukuro volteo y miro al chico.

-¿Cómo esta Giotto?-.

Que tierno, pensó con sarcasmo Mukuro, preguntar por Giotto no era realmente algo que le importara, pero bueno.

-Él esta bien… esperando por ti, pero bien-.

-… ¿Para que razón me atrajiste hasta aquí?-.

-No hay razón, solo quería hacer algo divertido-.

El rubio giro pero no avanzo, no hasta que dijo lo siguiente.

-Creo que te afecta más el hecho de estar lejos de Gesso Byakuran que estar cerca de él, deberías reconsiderar eso de alejarte de él cada cinco años…-.

Alaude se fue y Mukuro se quedo solo, soltó una risita y se dejo caer en el pasto de aquel lugar.

-Como si fuera tan fácil…-.

.

* * *

><p><em>Me he dado cuenta… que escribir sobre un Tsuna-seme es difícil, pero en fin, es divertido imaginármelo tratando de atacar a Hibari.<em>

_Me tarde en actualizar este fic, pero aquí la segunda parte._

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **Aquí traigo el nuevo capitulo, perdona, me tarde más de lo que pensaba, pero me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capitulo de este fic.

**Maria Aikawa: **Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado aunque fuera un AU, gracias por pensar que mis fics son buenos. A mi también me encanta la temática de vampiros… pero me cuesta escribir sobre ellos, ¿gracioso, no? Sobre lo otro, si, yo también dije ¿2718? Y me pareció divertido, me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero espero que disfrutes este nuevo capitulo.

**Lord Queen: **Me he dado cuenta que la mayoria tuvo una reacción similar, como poner cara de WTF, pero al final termino por darles curiosidad, que bueno que les haya gustado la historia. Si, la temática de vampiros suele ser un poco chocante, pero tratare de no hacerlo tan similar a otras historias, y espero que te haya gustado el acercamiento que tuvieron Hibari y Tsuna, yo iba a la mitad y ya estaba emocionada (XD).

**bianchixgokudera25: **Bianchi-chan, ¡Espero que disfrutes este Segundo capitulo! Pues como explique en el capitulo, Mukuro no es precisamente el malo, solo se quiere divertir antes de que Byakuran lo 'atrape de nuevo'. Bueno, ya luego me dirás que te parece, y sobre lo de tu fic, yo esperare por ellos.

**CielHibird29: **Oh, a la mayoría ya le tiene cansada la temática de vampiros, pero Yunmoon tratara de hacerlo bien para que a todo el mundo le guste… bueno, a mis lectores. Sip, ese es el detalle de toda la historia, que Tsuna es seme aquí XD.

**dametsuna: **Oh, que bueno que te haya gustado, me tarde en actualizar, pero en este Nuevo capitulo pongo un primer acercamiento (XD). Y el único detalle, no es un 1827, es un 2718, haber que tal sale, con eso que Tsuna es el seme… XD

**Vy-chan: **Perdona Vy-chan, me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero este nuevo capitulo lo he hecho tan interesante como he podido. Sip, un 2718 y además de vampiros, nunca había escrito algo así y tampoco me imagine escribirlo, pero realmente si que es curioso (XD).

**nyanko1827: **Me alegro que te haya gustado la idea, aunque debo decirte que esto de poner a Tsuna como seme es un poquito complicado, como ya me había acostumbrado a escribirlo como uke. Me he tardo un poco en esta actualización, pero he hecho el capitulo lo mejor que he podido como compensación, ¡Disfruta el nuevo capitulo!

**Katari-chan: **No soy tan buena en esta temática, pero haré lo mejor para no decepcionar a nadie. Tienes razón, Tsuna es del tipo burlón, ya que si existiera un Tsuna que tuviera la personalidad como lo tiene cuando esta en su modo híper pensé que podría ser algo así, no se porque, pero Yunmoon piensa que podría ser así. Disfruta este nuevo capitulo!

**AkaD23: **Sangre… ¡Habrá mucha sangre! Pero será un poco pervert (XD). Tienes toda la razón, desde crepúsculo odio todo lo referente a los vampiros, realmente a mi me gusto el primer libro y hubiera sido genial que lo hubiera dejado hasta ahí… pero bueno, la temática de vampiros siempre tendrá ese lado que te atrapara y en el Yaoi se vuelve (*¬*), desde que leía el manga "El beso de sangre", tenía ganas de escribir algo de esto, y ahora que lo he hecho soy feliz (?). Bueno, espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo y que tu hermana te deje seguir leyendo fics.

**asukasoad: **Vamos, asuka-chan, únete al lado oscuro… Jajaja. Es broma, para mi el Yaoi no es algo malo, no es algo feo ni nada de eso, me gusta la forma en la que ponen al amor, es lindo y tiene su toque especial al agregar el problema de que la pareja es del mismo sexo. Siento que se puede sacar algo hermoso de eso, Yunmoon ha dicho que ama el amor y cuando el amor tiene siempre un obstáculo, que en este caso es que ambos son del mismo sexo, siento que puedo sacar de los problemas más pequeños algo maravilloso… bueno, al menos eso es lo que pienso. Tampoco he dejado el sasusaku, ciertamente lo deje de lado bastante tiempo, pero fue en la temporada en que trate de acoplarme un poco a escribir Yaoi y no me sintiera cohibida de hacerlo. Y sobre leer sobre otras parejas, al principio yo no quería escribir sobre otras, porque también me pareció que Tsuna es solo para Hibari, pero realmente Tsuna hace buena pareja con muchos… pero si tú solo quieres leer de ellos juntos esta bien, después de todo es lo mismo que para mi con el SasuSaku, yo nunca leeré un NejiSaku o NaruSaku, porque para mi Sakura es solo de Sasuke. Bueno, espero que te guste este capitulo y que disfrutes leer esta temática, aunque solo sean mis fics… Y por cierto… ¡Yunmoon lamenta haberte corrompido! (XD)

_Disfruten el nuevo capitulo._

_Shao~ shao~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alternativo (UA) marco de la historia: siglo XVII. 2718. Los personajes pueden estar muy OCC, pero Yunmoon trabaja para no cambiarles mucho la personalidad._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presenta:

**Platino**

_Capitulo 3 – Contratos de sangre_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Lo importante debería ser no acercarse tanto a esa persona. Pero Mukuro lo había hecho, era curioso por naturaleza y la verdad siempre le había llamado.<p>

Y esta vez iba por descubrir la verdad de Tsunayoshi Di Vongola.

Así que, como buen chico malo, había intentado un acercamiento directo con el castaño, pero había notado que era difícil tomarlo solo. Giotto siempre estaba a su lado, como un fiel perro guardián. Sin duda alguna la curiosidad se multiplico, realmente deseaba saber como había aparecido, de la nada, un vampiro que a simple vista parecía humano, pero que tenía el apellido Vongola. En todo lo que llevaba de conocer, de la familia Vongola sólo quedaban tres sobrevivientes, Giotto, Tsunayoshi y Reborn, aunque el último tenía la sangre más impura de los tres.

El acercamiento con Tsunayoshi no había costado tanto trabajo como muchos pensaban. El castaño, cuando lo había visto, se le había acercado por su cuenta.

Y el castaño había intentado beber de él.

Mukuro se rehusó, no porque no quisiera ser mordido por un Vongola, bien podría drenar un poco del poder de esa maldita familia, pero su sangre estaba atada a la de Byakuran por un contrato y realmente, en su vida sólo tenía una cosa y era ese contrato que lo ataba para la eternidad con ese alvino. Y no pensaba perderlo.

Por ende, lo que llevo un poco de coqueteo, por ambos, termino en una batalla que fue un poco más haya de lo que esperaba, el chiquillo Vongola no sólo era fuerte, era extremadamente consciente de su fuerza y de la debilidad de los otros. Estuvo apunto de ser comido por ese niño, Mukuro realmente no deseaba encontrarlo de nuevo, no si el castaño aún deseaba beber de él.

Pero como dicen, desea sangre y tendrás jugo de tomate. Esa tarde, un día después de encontrarse con Alaude, Mukuro se había encontrado con el castaño. Su sonrisa, burlona –aunque pocos lo notaran- se encontraba presente en su aniñado rostro y sus ojos chocolates brillaban más que nunca.

Tenía más poder que cuando lo había encontrado hace ya una semana.

No es que tuviera miedo, pero prefería no acercarse mucho al castaño.

Sin duda alguna el chico termino viéndolo y por orgullo Mukuro se quedo quieto, esperando el encuentro indeseado. Tsuna pasó a su lado y por sus movimientos, el peliazul entendió que debía de seguirlo, a paso lento siguió los pasos del más bajo y una vez llegaron a una calle solitaria y estrecha se detuvieron.

-Tenía tiempo de no verte… después que me habéis quitado un poco de sangre-.

Mukuro, que para ese momento ya tenía todas las alarmas de su cuerpo encendidas, sonrió cual niño travieso y se recargo de la pared que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-Claro, claro. Tú pareces diferente-.

-Me he enamorado-.

La declaración, aunque Mukuro no lo quiso, lo sorprendió. Miro al castaño y se separo de la pared.

Podría ser que…

-Antes de decirte quien es… ¿Habéis utilizado mi sangre para algo, cierto?-.

Lo había descubierto, suponía entonces que la persona de la que se había enamorado había sido, sin duda alguna, del sucesor de Alaude. Vaya coincidencia… que ese castaño se enamorara del sucesor de la persona que había ahuyentado.

-Claro, para despertar al sucesor de Alaude-.

El castaño bajo la cabeza y soltó una risita.

-Oh, ya veo. Ahora entiendo porque pudo aceptar mi sangre y no morir por ello… debo agradecértelo, si no lo hubieras hecho, él no habría podido beber de mi-.

Tsuna comenzó a acercarse al peliazul, su andar felino paro una vez estuvo frente a Mukuro y con cuidado recargo una mano en el hombro del peliazul, Mukuro debía de admitir, que pese a que el castaño era un tanto más bajo que él se veía mucho más peligroso. La carita de niño ocultaba un poco su verdadera naturaleza.

Chico lindo con naturaleza de asesino… vaya perfecta combinación.

Tsuna hecho otra carcajada y se alejo de Mukuro.

-Me interesaba tu sangre, pero ahora ya no… gusto en conocerte… Que Byakuran tenga una linda primera cita contigo… Por cierto, no me tengas miedo, no es como si hubiera deshecho el contrato que mantienes con él sólo por beber un poco de ti. ¡Ciao!-.

Después de decir eso, y besar su mejilla derecha, Tsuna se fue de ahí.

Mukuro frunció el ceño ante las palabras dichas, no es como si le tuviera miedo… bueno, siendo un poco sincero, aceptaba que había temido un poco por su contrato, no amaba a Byakuran, bueno, no tanto como el alvino lo amaba a él, pero su contrato significaba mucho para él, era toda su vida puesta en el hilo de sangre que los unía.

Aunque debía aclarar, que en un principió fue al alvino quien dijo: 'Hagamos un contrato', en ese entonces Mukuro era joven –tendría alrededor de cincuenta años- y no sabía que era un contrato, así que acepto al ver que Byakuran era fuerte, demasiado tarde supo que un contrato ataba a tu sangre de por vida, para siempre pertenecería a ese sujeto. Por eso le tuvo un enorme odio por mucho tiempo, por eso fue que hizo un trato con Byakuran y el trato fue el siguiente:

Se mantendría a su lado exactamente un año y luego se marcharía, al principió él había pedido veinte años, pero Byakuran se rehusó y dijo que sería un año, después de muchas negociaciones terminaron diciendo que podían ser cinco o diez años, dependía de si Byakuran lo encontraba a los cinco años, sino tendría que aguantarse hasta que Mukuro lo buscara hasta dentro de diez.

Ahora, que había pasado casi un siglo con ese contrato, Mukuro se preguntaba si realmente estaría bien continuar con tan absurdo trato.

Después de todo… había comenzado a sentir algo por el alvino, aunque este le hubiera engañado para crear ese contrato.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna caminaba feliz por las calles, pese a que sentía que venían siguiéndolo desde que se alejo de Mukuro… ¿estaría bien delatar a su acosador o esperaría un poco más? Decidió por lo segundo, era un vampiro, enfrentar el riesgo era mejor que vivir una eternidad cuidándose del miedo. Sus pasos se detuvieron un momento, pensando donde sería mejor llevar a su acosador, cerca de su guarida con Giotto o probablemente a la puerta este del pueblo que conducía a una salida… probablemente a la puerta este, estaba abandonada y pocas personas se atrevían a ir ahí… se decía que 'Vampiros merodeaban la zona', quiso sonreír con burla, pero eso no sería lo mejor.

Camino lentamente, se dio el lujo de darle chance a su seguidor de no perderlo de vista, quedaba claro que él fácilmente podría perderlo, su seguidor se veía inexperto… y algo dentro de si le decía que su seguidor era un vampiro joven, esperaba que se tratara de Hibari, quería darle un par de… abrazos.

Era tan adorable verlo enfurruñado, con una carita molesta y los ojos brillando de la expectativa, casi se pone a babear al recordar lo delicioso que sabía su sangre, era como tener miel en la boca, menos dulce y mucho más adictiva.

Jamás en su larga, realmente larga, vida había probado tan delicioso manjar, ni la maravillosa y espesa sangre de Giotto era tan deliciosa y eso que la sangre del rubio era realmente un manjar de los dioses.

-El amor-.

Se dijo a si mismo y luego soltó una risita burlona, si, probablemente sólo era el amor que volvía aun más apetitosa la exquisita sangre del pelinegro.

Se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta este, ya se había alejado bastante.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-.

Sintió que el otro individuo temblaba, pudo sentir su miedo y nerviosismo, volteo lentamente y miro detrás de un árbol, tan típico, tan tonto. Bueno, al menos ya estaba seguro de que no se trataba de Hibari, después de todo, ¿realmente Hibari lo seguiría y luego temblaría como un perro? No, eso realmente no pegaba con la actitud arrogante, terca y obstinada del chico.

-Salid del árbol… o yo puedo ir por ti-.

Después de decir eso alguien salió detrás del árbol no se trataba de nadie más que un pequeño niño… bueno, pequeño para él era el hecho de que ese muchacho aparentaba tener al menos unos quince años, mientras que Tsuna sobrepasaba eso… por mucho.

-¿Y tú eres…?-.

-Cazavampiros-.

Tsuna se mordió la lengua ante las ganas de soltar una risa, bien, la sangre que sintió en el interior de su boca fue su propia sangre, nada desagradable, pero tampoco agradable, así que simplemente se la trago y espero que se regenerara lo que él mismo había dañado dentro de su cavidad, el chico frente a él debía de ser un joven de –tal vez- quince años, cabello peliplata, ojos verdes, lindo, era agradable, sin duda si fuera un vampiro sería… hermoso. Pero no era más que un humano, Tsuna no odiaba a los humanos, pero tampoco les tenía aprecio, ellos eran débiles y siempre se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos, vivían poco… su muerte causaba dolor.

Tsuna lo sabía.

-Bien, cazavampiros… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-¡Eso que más te da! Me han reportado que vampiros han estado merodeando la zona… tú tienes un poder fuera lo común-.

Bastante bueno, debía de admitir, para que sintiera su poder el chico debía de ser algo así como un Dhampir, o al menos ser hijo de uno, Tsuna sonrió.

-Ya veo…vampiros merodeando la zona… ¿quieres ayuda?-.

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! Tú…-.

-Yo sólo tengo una enfermedad… es probable que muera pronto-.

Dijo, luego se puso triste y bajo el rostro, escondiéndolo, el peliplata pareció arrepentido y se acercó un poco… pero entonces notó algo.

El castaño tenía una sonrisa oculta.

-¡No me engañes maldita sea!-.

-Jajajaja… Lo siento, es que te vez tan serió con eso. Los vampiros no existen, eso todo el mundo lo sabe-.

Dijo, mientras se encogía de hombros, el peliplata frunció el ceño.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Tsuna…-.

Decir su nombre completo sería igual que decir que era un Vongola… decir que era Vongola entonces sería decir que tenía una descendencia extraña, la mayoría de la población en donde vivía contaba historias de un Vongola temible… lleno de vampiros, Tsuna no quería darle cuerda al chico peliplata, si era realmente un Dhampir o hijo de uno, podría ser peligroso, los Dhampir solían ser cazadores peligrosos, sobre todos aquellos que sabían usar su sangre de forma correcta.

-Entonces, Tsuna… ¿De donde te basas para decir eso?-.

Tsuna se lo pensó… algo que fuera convincente.

-Se dice que cerca de la puerta este rondan vampiros, yo he estado un montón de veces por aquí y nada ha aparecido-.

Dijo con simpleza y el peliplata soltó un resoplido.

-Mi nombre es Hayato. Y estas en un completo error, Tsuna-.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-.

-¿Acaso no conoces la historia de los Vongola?-.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza, mintiendo, obviamente.

-Se dice, que hace más o menos doscientos años había una familia poderosa llamada 'Vongola', los Vongola eran personas que merodeaban la zona, 'ayudando' a los humanos, pero están en un error. Ellos solían hechizar a las personas con sus encantos y luego… luego tomar sus voluntades y beber su sangre-.

Si, eso ya lo sabía.

-Pero eso no es todo-.

Tsuna lo miro interesado, la mayoría de historias terminaba en esa parte.

-Se dice, que hace mucho tiempo, un vampiro Vongola asesino a todo el clan, luego de asesinarlo se fue por otras familias de vampiros y luego él mismo se hecho a dormir… hasta hoy aún no se encuentra su tumba-.

Tsuna lo miro impresionado… ¿Cómo sabía todo eso?

-¿Dónde habéis escuchado todo eso?-.

Hayato sonrió orgulloso al ver que el chiquillo ahora si tenía interés.

-Mi familia ha sido conocida por cazar vampiros, esa historia se lleva contando desde hace varias generaciones… Mi propósito es encontrar a ese vampiro, agradecerle por deshacerse de todos esos vampiros… y luego asesinarlo-.

-Eso no tiene sentido-.

Aseguro Tsuna, Hayato frunció el ceño.

-Eres demasiado molesto, mocoso-.

-Pero es la verdad… no tiene sentido querer agradecerle pero luego enterrarle una estaca en el corazón… es tonto-.

El peliplata se encogió de hombros y dio una vuelta, caminando de regreso al pueblo, Tsuna lo siguió.

-No es tonto, quiero agradecerle por deshacerse de toda esa peste, pero si él pudo matar a tantos vampiros sin duda es alguien peligroso. No voy a dejarlo con vida, ¿qué tal si se vuelve loco y empieza a atacar a la gente? Mejor matarlo que arriesgarme-.

Bueno… Tsuna no se volvería loco, al menos no sentía que se volviera loco.

-Hey, Hayato… ¿has matado alguna vez a un vampiro?-.

-No… mi padre no me ha dejado hacerlo, hasta ahora… ¡Pero él ha matado un montón de esa peste! Tsk… mi hermana también… pero ella es lo de menos-.

Tsuna soltó una risita, Hayato parecía ser una buena persona, le agradaba.

-Bueno… debo irme. Mi toque de queda es a las siete, sino… ¡podrían aparecer vampiros! ¡Adiós Hayato!-.

El peliplata frunció el ceño.

-Cabrón-.

Soltó sin más y continúo con su camino.

Tsuna estaba pensativo, si eso había llegado a una familia de cazadores… ¿qué tanto sabrían los vampiros restante sobre él? Quien sabe, al menos Reborn, que se veía realmente inteligente, no le había dicho nada, parecía realmente no saber nada de él.

Tal vez era coincidencia, digo, ¿Cuántos cazadores podrían saber sobre eso? Luego se tomaría el tiempo para investigar, ahora sería mejor que volviera a casa, quería estar junto a Giotto un rato, su aura de tranquilidad le gustaba.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hibari volvió al lugar de donde había despertado, miro fijamente su tumba, hace años que no veía su propia tumba, la primera vez que despertó se había ido de ese lugar enseguida, buscando una fuente de alimento.

Pero ahora que observaba fijamente su santuario se daba cuenta de algo… todo su clan parecía haberse destruido, todo estaba en ruinas, la casa principal estaba tan lamentable. Hibari frunció el ceño, ni siquiera sentía la presencia del líder de su clan, de su hermano mayor.

Tsunayoshi debería de saber algo, no estaba seguro que, pero era probable que supiera algo. Tomó una piedra del suelo y la miró fijamente.

-Y entonces… el reinado Vongola y Hibari llego a su fin…-.

Hibari volteo lentamente y frente a su visión se presentó un hombre vestido de negro, con fedora y un cinto naranja en él, el hombre tenía oculto el rostro bajo la sombra de la fedora, Hibari entrecerró los ojos y se irguió tanto como pudo.

-¿Quién eres?-.

-Joven y mal educado… ¿No crees que primero debes presentarte tú?-.

-Kyouya Hibari… ¿Quién eres?-.

-Reborn. ¿Buscas algo viniendo aquí?-.

Hibari no contesto eso, simplemente dejo caer la piedra y comenzó a caminar a la salida de lo que antes había sido su base principal. Se acercó a Reborn y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué sabes sobre el incidente?-.

-¿Qué se? Buena pregunta… realmente no se nada. ¿Por qué no le preguntas directamente a Alaude?-.

-¿Dónde esta?-.

-¿Y yo por qué debería de saber eso?-.

-…¡Reborn! ¡No juegues con Hibari!-.

El de la fedora volteo el rostro y miro al pequeño castaño que se acercaba corriendo con Giotto a su lado, Reborn frunció el ceño y toda su diversión se iba al carajo por ese pequeño vampiro molesto.

-Tsk… yo no estaba jugando-.

Tsuna soltó la mano de Giotto y se coloco a un lado de Hibari.

-¿Reborn te hizo algo?-.

Hibari frunció el ceño, ¿lo creía débil o que? Giotto sonrió al notar su expresión, era tan similar a Alaude, de hecho, si que se parecía, sólo que este niño se veía mucho más joven y más pequeño , era de la misma estatura de Tsuna… probablemente Tsuna era ligeramente más alto y claro, tenía el cabello negro.

-Yo no le he hecho nada-.

Tsuna lo miro.

-Pues no te creo, la primera vez que nos vimos tú trataste de arrojarme por un pozo-.

-Era para probar tu resistencia… te ves tan inútil-.

Pese al insulto Tsuna sonrió y volteo a ver a Hibari, luego miro a Giotto y le sonrió abiertamente.

-¡El es Kyouya Hibari! Tiene 74 años… y ha dormido 20 años-.

Giotto le sonrió y se acercó un poco.

-Mucho gusto, Kyouya-kun-.

Hibari frunció el ceño, tantas personas reunidas le ponían de mala.

-Hey, Hibari, ¿no quieres ven-?-.

-No quiero-.

Dijo sin siquiera escuchar todo lo que el castaño iba a decir, Tsuna sintió que su animo bajaba un poco, pero no dijo nada ante eso.

-Oh, bueno… entonces… cuídate, yo me iré… Nos veremos-…-.

-No quiero verte de nuevo… ni a ti, ni a tu manada… piérdete-.

Sin más Hibari se fue, Tsuna miro el lugar donde Hibari había estado y bajo el rostro. De repente se sintió muy mal, Giotto lo tomó antes de que cayera al suelo, Reborn se acercó, nunca, en lo que llevaba conociendo a Tsuna, lo había visto decaer, ¿sería por el rechazo de Hibari?

-Creo que… su sangre… no esta funcionando de forma adecuada-.

Dijo el rubio, Reborn entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Hizo un contrato con él?-.

Giotto negó, Tsuna tenía un contrato con él, así que era casi imposible que hiciera otro.

-No, lo más probable es que haya permitido que ese chico bebiera de él-.

-Lo más probable es que haya sufrido un corazón roto-.

Soltó Reborn con burla y Giotto lo miro con enojo.

-No molestes, Reborn-.

El rubio cargo al más pequeño y Reborn lo siguió por atrás.

-Por cierto… me voy-.

-¿A dónde?-.

-No lo sé… pero no volveré-.

Giotto se detuvo y volteo a verlo.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Sólo me iré, probablemente no vuela, probablemente si… no lo sé-.

Giotto miro a Tsuna y luego a Reborn.

-¿Sabes donde esta Alaude?-.

Reborn soltó un suspiro.

-No tengo la más mínima idea… la ultima vez que supe de él estaba junto con Byakuran, pensaba despertar a su sucesor, para ello iba a ser un contrato con él. Pero ahora que este ya esta despierto es probable que vuelva-.

-¿Hibari Kyouya es su sucesor?-.

-¿El apellido no te suena?-.

Giotto soltó un suspiro.

-Necesito encontrarlo… si Hibari no acepta a Tsuna, entonces yo…-.

-¿Te quedaras al lado de Tsuna?-.

-Sí… fui yo quien lo despertó, después de todo-.

Reborn se encogió en hombros y luego soltó una risita burlona.

-Crear contratos no es más que una unión que te corta la libertad que te da la eternidad… Simplemente debiste de disfrutar de Alaude… y lo mismo va con él, disfrútalo, échalo y luego buscate otro-.

Giotto soltó una risita, Reborn no entendería hasta que encontrara a alguien con quien realmente deseara compartir la eternidad, Tsuna lo entendía, al menos eso pensaba.

-Que tengas buen viaje… espero verte de nuevo-.

-Hay muchos años en la eternidad… puedes contar con ello-.

Dijó Reborn y se fue, dejando solos a Giotto y Tsuna. El rubio continuo caminando con Tsuna, se detuvo a la mitad de un callejón oscuro y una llama naranja comenzó a quemarlo hasta que desapareció.

Reapareció de nuevo en su hogar, precisamente en el cuarto que compartía con Tsuna, lo recostó en la enorme cama y se acercó a él.

-…Yo permaneceré a tu lado…-.

Tsuna entreabrió los ojos.

-N-no… no debiste… despertarme…-.

Giotto sonrió y se acercó a Tsuna hasta pegar su frente con la del castaño, no lo amaba, pero sentía algo profundo por él, Tsuna era alguien con quien se podría disfrutar la eternidad, no sería lo mismo que con Alaude, pero sin duda alguna podría ser feliz.

-Hey Tsuna, ¿quieres romper nuestro contrato?-.

-…No-.

Giotto se separo y le acaricio los cabellos castaños.

-Bien… pero entonces con Hibari no podrás disfrutar del todo-.

-Hibari no me quiere a su lado… no tiene caso-.

Ciertamente con Alaude había sido un tanto similar, Giotto había tenido que limpiar su terquedad y –literalmente- obligarlo a apreciar la compañía de alguien, la suya más que la de nadie. No sabía con exactitud que cosa le había dicho Tsuna, pero lo que le hubiera dicho había resultado de maravilla, ya que Alaude no había esperado ni un minuto, se había largado y ya y ni siquiera le había dicho nada.

Giotto no había tenido la oportunidad de detenerlo. Realmente no odiaba a Tsuna, no podía hacerlo, después de todo él lo había despertado. ¿Cómo lo había dicho? Sencillo, se había metido en lo que recordaba antes era la gran fortaleza Vongola, había vagado en busca de recuerdos, había entrado en la zona prohibida y luego… luego había encontrado el santuario, curiosamente había entrado, el santuario se encontraba bloqueado para cualquier ser que no fuera un vampiro y además que no fuera un Vongola. Su descubrimiento fue el lugar en el que Tsuna dormía y luego de sentir su aura… había deseado despertarlo.

Y lo había hecho, con un poco –realmente fue mucha- de su sangre y Tsuna había despertado.

No estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho, tarde o temprano Tsuna despertaría de nuevo, después de todo no estaba muerto, sólo dormía como uno.

-Tsuna… ¿Luchemos por ellos, ok?-.

El castaño lo miro a los ojos.

-Te ayudaré… sólo si tú así quieres-.

-Pero no quiero abandonarte… y nuestro contrato-.

-¡Que más da! Algún día yo encontrare a alguien a quien amar… así que no te preocupes por mi-.

Tsuna se sintió egoísta, pero acepto.

-¡De acuerdo!-.

_._

* * *

><p><em>¡Hibari malo!<em>

_Aunque… la culpable soy yo por escribir eso… no, ¡Hibari malo!_

_Capitulo nuevo… ¡Súper actualización!_

_Pero este no es el regalo de navidad. Mi regalo de navidad será dos actualizaciones, una antes del 24 y otra después del 24. Actualizare cuatro fics en la primera actualización y tres en la segunda… ¡Elijan los fics que desean que yo actualice!_

_La historia progresa, en el siguiente capitulo volverá a salir Alaude… y Byakuran, ¡Siiii!_

_Bueno, pues espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo._

_Shoa~ shao~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alternativo (UA) marco de la historia: siglo XVII. 2718. Los personajes pueden estar muy OCC, pero Yunmoon trabaja para no cambiarles mucho la personalidad._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presents:

**Platino**

_Capítulo 4 – Pasado_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_-Quiero a Giotto-._

_Alaude miró con una cara de póker al menor, sin despegar la mirada, su mirada azul era tan profunda que por un momento el castaño se sintió intimidado, pese a eso Tsuna tampoco despego la mirada de la del chico, iba a luchar por el rubio._

_-Giotto y yo tenemos un contrato-._

_Dijo Alaude, Tsuna apretó los labios antes eso… realmente no le importaba eso en lo más mínimo, Giotto era una parte importante de él ahora._

_-Somos Vongola, no necesitamos un contrato para sobrevivir-._

_Alaude no cambió de expresión, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, Tsuna frunció el ceño, por alguna razón, no podía estar cómodo con Alaude… era tan… extraño. Los ojos azul claro del chico atravesaban todo dentro de él, le hacía sentir como si pudiera ver todo._

_Desde sus pecados hasta sus milagros._

_Algo que no había cambiado._

_-Tú… ¿Lo quieres tanto?-._

_-Yo…-._

_-¿Lo amas?-._

_-Eso…-._

_-¿Lo necesitas?-._

_-…-._

_-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres de Giotto?-._

_-Lo quiero a él. Giotto me despertó, me invocó de nuevo a este mundo, aunque yo no deseaba despertar nunca… Él… me perdonó por el nombre de Vongola…-._

_-Y ni siquiera te merecías el perdón de uno sólo. Realmente eres un asesino-._

_Alaude lo sabía, conocía todos sus pecados, todos y cada uno de ellos. Tsuna lo quería lejos, no deseaba que la única persona que creía en él supiera la verdad._

_No quería que Giotto supiera su verdad._

_-Vete-._

_-¿Por qué debería? Tú podrías hacerlo de nuevo, matar es algo que se encuentra dentro de tu sangre… Tú…-._

_-¡Suficiente! Esta vez no dudare en matarte… te ame o no-._

_Alaude sonrió._

_-¿Lo recordaste?-._

_-Eso debería preguntarte yo. Se supone que toda tu familia debería de haber muerto… Incluyéndote a ti, Alaude-._

_-Las cosas no siempre pasan como lo deseas, ¿no?-._

_-Vongola tampoco debería de existir… sin embargo Giotto esta a mi lado y me alegro de ello. Pero a ti no te necesito-._

_-¿Resentido por qué nunca te ame?-._

_-Podría ser… podría ser que no…-._

_Alaude sonrió y se acercó a Tsuna, tanto hasta que sus narices se rozaron, ninguno de los dos pestañeo pese a la cercanía._

_-Eres egoísta, no te importa nada más que tu felicidad. Por eso jamás podría estar a tu lado, Tsunayoshi Di Vongola-._

_Tsuna apretó los dientes, pero luego sonrió._

_-Giotto tiene todo lo que yo no tengo, ¿cierto? Por eso lo amas…-._

_-Así es-._

_Pese al enojó que sintió correr por su interior Tsuna sonrió un poco más._

_-Pero su sangre lo guió hasta mí… Me ama, dentro de él hay algo que lo llama a mi lado, Giotto es una parte de mí… ¿Disgustado por eso? Él tiene la misma sangre que yo, él… proviene de un linaje puro, es probable que sea mi hermano real… mi primo, e incluso un pedazo de mí… Por eso lo quiero a mi lado-._

_-Eso es…-._

_-Es cierto-._

_Alaude frunció el ceño, por primera vez molesto._

_-No compares a Giotto con una basura como tú-._

_-Esta basura fue capaz de matar a tus padres y casi todo tu poderoso clan-._

_Alaude expuso los colmillos al igual que Tsuna. Se miraron desafiantes, e incluso el castaño se acercó a un más, sus alientos chocaron, pero ninguno era consciente de la cercanía._

_-No me provoques, Tsunayoshi-._

_-Se que no destruí a todo tu clan… pero he ido a verlo apenas, tu imperio a sido derrocado, ¿Quién destruyó realmente a los Hibari?-._

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-._

_-Buscare a toda tu descendencia… los matare a todos y los destruiré, me encargare que tu clan se extinga por completo-._

_Alaude se coloco en pose de batalla y Tsuna sonrió, sarcástico._

_-No pudiste contra mí antes y antes yo era débil. ¿Qué te hace creer que podrás hacerlo ahora? He descansado por tanto tiempo que toda mi energía esta a su máximo nivel, Giotto me dio su sangre… No me costaría nada… destruirte-._

_-Antes no eras más que un inútil… Tus padres no pensaban dejarte al mando de Vongola… porque eras un bueno para nada-._

_-¡Cállate!-._

_-Incluso le pidieron ayuda a mi familia… para deshacernos de ti… tus padres estaban avergonzados de haber creado a un inútil…-._

_-C-cierra… la boca-._

_-¿Cómo te llamaban todos en ese pequeño palacio?-._

_-Alaude…-._

_-¿Tonto-Tsuna?-._

_Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior, los recuerdos volvieron a él tan rápido como Alaude dijo eso. Era cierto, incluso él mismo pensaba que era un inútil, pero creía que pese a ello sus padres lo amaban, pero los había escuchado, diciéndole a Alaude que lo matará silenciosamente… Todo lo que decía Alaude era cruel, absolutamente todo._

_-Tú traicionaste al clan al irte con los Gesso… Incluso traicionaste al líder de ese clan… Debo decirte que su hijo te matara si te encuentra-._

_Tsuna elevo el rostro._

_-¿Byakuran? ¿Cómo está?-._

_No iba a admitirlo, pero Byakuran… él había nacido en el tiempo que había estado con los Gesso, algo que lamento mucho fue dejarlo sin sus padres. Era uno de los pecados que más se lamentaba._

_-Eso deberías descubrirlo por ti mismo. Yo no pensaba hacerte daño, tú no habías hecho nada. Iba a llevarte conmigo-._

_Tsuna bajó el rostro, ligeramente abatido. Alaude frunció el ceño, y luego coloco una mano sobre el cabello castaño del chico._

_-Me iré… Pero como siempre, vas a lamentarte eso. Giotto me ama, y ni siquiera tu amor egoísta lograra llenarlo-._

_._

-¿Tsuna?-.

El castaño abrió lentamente los ojos y se sentó en la cama, miró a su alrededor hasta parar en Giotto, que le miraba preocupado.

Era enfermizo que fuera tan amable… con alguien como él.

-Estoy bien… Voy a salir-.

-¿Eh? Eso es…-.

-Giotto… No voy a volver-.

El rubio se levantó de su lugar y miró con enojo a Tsuna.

-¿Cómo que no piensas volver?-.

-…-.

-Tsuna-.

-Yo soy un traidor… Tú deberías dejar de ser amable conmigo-.

Giotto frunció el ceño.

-No deberías de hablar así de ti mismo-.

-Mate a todos… porque los odiaba. Si tú no moriste… fue un milagro-.

Giotto se quedó callado.

-¿No lo entiendes? Los mate a todos, porque odiaba a todos los Vongola, con respecto a Alaude…-.

-Suficiente-.

-¡Yo le di…!-.

-¡Dije que era suficiente!-.

Tsuna se sorprendió con el grito y miró a Giotto.

-No quiero saberlo. No me importa tu pasado… De hecho, no me interesa en la más mínimo lo que estas diciendo. Es una tristeza que hayas matado a todos, lo siento por ellos-.

-Giotto, tú no entiendes-.

-Lo entiendo. Mataste a todos, y es una tristeza ya que yo confiaba en ti. Pero no por ello voy a permitir que te vayas-.

Tsuna apretó los dientes, Giotto no lo entendía, era un asesino… ¿y aún así quería estar a su lado? No podía.

-Tienes que encontrar a Alaude… Decirle que tenía razón, que yo no puedo llenarte-.

-Si encontrar a Alaude te alejara, entonces tendré que vivir con eso-.

¿Por qué era tan persistente? ¿Por qué lo quería a su lado? Tsuna frunció el ceño.

-No puedes-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Tsuna miró hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de Giotto, eran iguales, Alaude y Giotto tenían la misma mirada intensa, la misma mirada que podía llegar hasta su interior.

Pero ninguno era como la de Kyouya, deslumbrante y profunda, tan… Movió la cabeza en varias direcciones, negándose a pensar en ello cuando estaba en algo tan importante con Giotto. El rubio alzó una ceja ante ello.

-¿Tsuna?-.

-No es nada. Pero no puedo aceptar lo que dices, no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí. Quiero romper nuestro contrato-.

-Podemos romper el contrato, pero no te voy a dejar ir-.

-¿Por qué eres tan persistente con eso?-.

-Fui yo quien te despertó. Tsuna, dormiste por casi dos siglos, no puedo ni quiero dejarte solo-.

A si que sólo se trataba de eso. Tsuna desvió la vista, para él era fácil acoplarse a todo eso, se encontraba en una era diferente de la que había vivido, pero ahora ya sabía más o menos como era ese nuevo mundo. No había escusas, nada lo retenía al lado del rubio, no podía quedarse con Giotto.

-Rompe el contrato-.

Declaró Tsuna sin pestañear, provocando que Giotto se pusiera un poco nervioso.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Y ahí estaba, parado frente a él. El albino sonrió con algo similar a la ironía, pero por dentro… desbordaba de intriga, no sabía porque precisamente él había ido a parar a su hogar, se imaginó que tendría que hacer una gran búsqueda, después de todo el peliazul siempre se hacía el difícil y se iba hasta el último rincón de oscuridad para no ser encontrado. Pero ahora estaba frente a él.

Mukuro había ido a él.

-Muku-chan… ¿Qué haces aquí? Todavía te quedaba un día de libertad-.

Mukuro sonrió con malicia.

-¿Entonces debería irme?-.

Byakuran se levantó y se mostró más desesperado de lo que habría deseado.

-¡Espera! Ya estas aquí… ¿Por qué?-.

Mukuro soltó una risita.

-Me engañaste cuando formamos el contrato-.

Byakuran sonrió ante eso. Sí, lo había engañado, pero fue porque se había enamorado de Mukuro en el momento que lo vio, el peliazul era hermoso, tanto que sabía que Tsunayoshi lo había rondado, maldita cucaracha Vongola.

-Lo sabes-.

-Por supuesto que lo sé… ¿Cómo no habría de enterarme? Estúpido-.

Byakuran sonrió.

-Eras joven-.

-Tú también-.

-Oh… pero si yo tenía treinta años más que tú-.

-Imbécil-.

Mukuro se cruzó de brazos, pero luego sonrió.

-Voy a hacer algo con respecto a ese contrato-.

Byakuran sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿Romperlo? Sabes que las dos partes deben de estar de acuerdo con ello, y yo no lo estoy-.

Mukuro sonrió de nuevo.

-Algo mejor-.

Se acercó a Byakuran y lo jaló de la corbata y sorprendiendo al albino lo mordió en el cuello, Byakuran no hizo nada contra eso, de hecho, colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Mukuro y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, pocos sabían del placer que daba la mordida cuando quien te la daba era una persona que amabas, o al menos que te gustaba. Mukuro se separo lentamente.

-No me iré de nuevo… pero a cambió tendrás… tendrás que dejar a Tsunayoshi hacer lo que le venga en gana-.

Byakuran frunció el ceño ante el nombre de aquel castaño, separó a Mukuro de su cuerpo y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes algo con él? No permitiré que-…-.

-No, no es nada de eso. Simplemente que tengo el presentimiento de que pronto desaparecerá. No sé como lo hará, pero él… no estará aquí por mucho tiempo-.

Byakuran alzó una ceja, un poco incrédulo ante las palabras.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Es parte de mi poder… Tengo el presentimiento que se irá, así que él tiene que hacer todo lo que necesite hacer…-.

-¿Y no te irás más?-.

-Nunca me apartare de tu lado… Siempre estaré contigo, Byakuran-.

La mirada intensa del peliazul causo, por primera vez, un estremecimiento en Byakuran. El albino sonrió de lado y acaricio el rostro de Mukuro, con suavidad y un poco de segundas intenciones, el chico frunció el ceño y se alejó del albino.

-Que permanezca a tu lado no significa que siempre estaré a tu disposición, pervertido-.

Sin más Mukuro se alejó, Byakuran sonrió de lado.

-¿Eso signi-…?-.

-Significa que no vamos a tener sexo… cuando te plazca, puedo alimentarte, pero no voy a ser una mujerzuela-.

Byakuran sonrió al verlo irse, oh, eso era una lastima. Pero pese a ello Mukuro estaba a su lado.

-Muku-chan… lograre que me ames más que a tu propia existencia-.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Algo estaba mal, desde lo que había dicho no se sentía nada bien. Algo le faltaba, pero no podía aceptar que tan sólo por beber un poco de su sangre se sintiera tan apegado a ese castaño, era tan poco serio e infantil que le irritaba.

¿Qué tenía de especial alguien como él?

Nada, sólo el apellido y Hibari recordaba que él realmente odiaba a los Vongola.

En especial a Giotto Vongola y todo lo había recordado después de verlo. La razón por la que durmió por veinte años llegó en el momento en que dejó a Tsunayoshi.

¿Cómo olvidar algo así? De alguna forma él lo había hecho, pero con sus recuerdos devueltos tenía en claro una sola cosa, tenía que encontrar pronto a su hermano mayor y preguntarle que había pasado con todo su clan después de ir a dormir.

Era consciente que la razón por la que fue a dormir fue por una traición, un par de vampiros valientes asesinaron a sus padres, su hermano mayor subió al liderazgo del clan, pero sin duda sus consejeros le dijeron que podrían intentar algo similar a lo que le hicieron a sus padres. Su hermano mayor supo que muchos vampiros inconformes, con su contrato de sangre con Giotto Vongola, podrían crear un verdadero caos. Su hermano entonces tomó la decisión de mandarlo a dormir.

Era la única forma de protegerlo, nadie podría entrar a su santuario, después de todo, una vez un vampiro dormía la única forma de despertarlo sería con sangre de un linaje puro de vampiros.

¿Quién lo habría despertado entonces?

Si el responsable hubiese sido su hermano lo más sensato habría sido permanecer a su lado, pero nadie había estado con él a la hora de despertar, Tsunayoshi fue el único que se acercó a él.

Era probable que él supiera quien lo había despertado.

Tenía que encontrarlo y obligarlo a decirle el nombre del culpable, si él era el culpable entonces luego se encargaría de pagarle todo… con garantía de que iba sufrir su eternidad.

Oh, también le cobraría la mordida y el beso que él no había autorizado. Aunque debía de decir que había sido un tanto excitante, desde probar la sangre del moreno hasta la mordida y ni que decir del beso, pero aunque sea, él no había autorizado algo como eso.

La presencia de alguien a su espalda lo alerto, haciendo uso de su inhumana rapidez desapareció del lugar donde estaba y apareció detrás del sujeto que lo observaba… no era más que un simple humano, que parecía ser descendiente de Dhampir, eso podría serle de utilidad… Pero sin embargo no iba a utilizar esa idea tan poco honorable, utilizar humanos para su beneficio no era algo que un vampiro de sangre nobel haría.

-Tch… Donde carajo se fue-.

Soltó el humano, Hibari entonces se dio cuenta que ese humano no lo había detectado. No podía ser un Dhampir, pero tenía una fuerza similar al de uno. Sintió una presencia a su espalda y se movió tan rápido como pudo, una espada fue lo que encontró justo en el lugar que estaba.

-Jajaja ¡Eso estuvo cerca!-.

Hibari se sorprendió, no había detectado a ese otro humano.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué haces aquí Yamamoto?-.

-Bianchi me dijo que has estado vagando por la ciudad, estaba preocupada-.

-Tch… ¿Dónde se fue ese vampiro?-.

-No sabes si es realmente un vampiro, no debes acusar a la gente de esa forma-.

-¡Acaso no viste como se movió! ¡Eso no es normal!-.

Hibari los miró discutir, el humano con ojos verdes y cabello plateado hablaba con otro humano de cabello negro y ojos café, por alguna razón este nuevo humano parecía ser… algo diferente, podría ser un…

-¡Ahí esta!-.

Grito el humano de cabello negro, Hibari se dio cuenta que señalaba su escondite sobre el árbol, de un saltó bajo y los miró a ambos. Si no se equivocaba estos deberían de ser cazadores de vampiros, la espada del de cabello negro tenía escrituras extrañas, era un arma contra vampiros, el de cabello plateado tenía una pistola, plateada y con varias figuras que él recordaba haber visto en un arma de la familia Vongola, un arma que Giotto poseía.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso?-.

Hibari señalo el arma del peliplata, Yamamoto intervino antes de que el chico se pusiera a hablar.

-Jajaja, es confidencial… ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?-.

-¿Dónde consiguieron esas armas?-.

Yamamoto miró analíticamente al chico frente a él, se veía como de la edad de Gokudera, era bajo y tenía un aura abrumadora. Sin duda alguna era un vampiro, era probable que Gokudera no lo supiera, era joven, después de todo. Mientras que Gokudera llevaba sólo un par de meses como cazador, Yamamoto llevaba siéndolo mucho tiempo, pese a que tenía diecisiete ya era un cazador experimentado.

-Sí me dices tu nombre, yo puedo decirte donde conseguimos esto-.

Gokudera lo miró con una ceja alzada, puede que Yamamoto fuera dos años mayor que él, pero realmente le parecía poco serió y muy holgazán, no podía confiar del todo en él.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-.

Le dijo con enojó, pero Yamamoto no le respondió. No podía quitar su atención del chico que tenía frente a él.

Por su parte Hibari entrecerró los ojos algo le decía que ese chico, alto y pelinegro, era peligroso para él.

-Hibari Kyouya-.

Soltó, Yamamoto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y con una sonrisa volteo a mirar a Gokudera.

-Gokudera, ¿puedes ir por Bianchi? Este chico es un amigo nuestro-.

Gokudera alzó una ceja, pero asintió y corrió hacia el pueblo. Una vez el peliplata se fue Yamamoto volteo a ver al pelinegro de ojos azul grisáceo.

-¿Eres del clan Hibari? ¿Vampiro?-.

Hibari alzó una ceja.

-¿Tú eres un Dhampir?-.

-Jajaja, no, no soy un Dhampir, pero mi padre lo era-.

-¿Y ese chico también?-.

-Aah… No, Gokudera no. Su familia es especialista en la caza de vampiros, da la casualidad que su familia tiene la extraña habilidad de una súper sensibilidad, puede sentir cosas que normalmente las personas normales no pueden. Pero es realmente joven…-.

-Dime donde consiguieron esas armas-.

Yamamoto miró su arma y luego sonrió.

-Nos lo obsequio un integrante de la familia Vongola hace varios años atrás-.

-¿Vampiros?-.

-Sí, ellos. Al parecer alguien de su clan enloqueció, entonces un chico de ese clan dijo que las armas podrían servirnos, por si los vampiros empezaban a atacar a los humanos. Se lo dio a mi padre y mi padre me lo dio a mí-.

¿El linaje Vongola había ayudado a humanos a cazar vampiros? Hibari frunció el ceño, jamás se habría imaginado algo como eso.

-Soy consciente que eres un vampiro de un clan poderoso, no estoy seguro de poder vencerte… ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?-.

Hibari lo miró. Fue entonces que alguien apareció de la nada y saltó frente a él y al pelinegro llamado Yamamoto, la persona se irguió lentamente y fijo su mirada en Hibari. Kyouya abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Hermano…-.

Y el rubio platino sonrió de lado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Giotto soltó un suspiro cansado, eso había sido tan extraño, dejar un contrato si que era difícil, después de cortar el contrato Tsuna simplemente había dicho: 'Esto se acabo'. Y se había ido, eso había sido algo que no deseaba… ¡Pero Tsuna se había ido justo cuando él estaba mareado! Nunca se habría imagino que cortar un contrato fuera tan doloroso… Pero Tsuna parecía estar acostumbrado a ese dolor. Eso era extraño.

Sin más se levantó del sofá y camino a la salida, tenía que encontrar a Tsuna, no podía dejarlo ir así como así. Puede que fuera difícil de entender, pero Giotto sentía algo fuerte por el menor, como si fuera una parte de su alma. Aunque por los años que llevaba durmiendo Tsuna, Giotto podría decir que probablemente si que tenían algún lazo sanguíneo o incluso un lazo en sus almas.

Era común que los vampiros se crearan con base al alma de otros vampiros, desde donde tenía entendido Giotto, él había nacido gracias a un alma poderosa, nadie le decía que esa alma fuera la de Tsuna, pero si que podría ser.

Corrió a toda velocidad por la ciudad en busca de Tsuna, no podía estar muy lejos, por muy fuerte que fuera no pudo haber ido tan lejos con el dolor del fin de su contrato, se detuvo cuando lo vio y una vez se acercó se dio cuenta que miraba.

No podía ser.

-Alaude…-.

Tsuna volteo a mirar a Giotto y sonrió. Por fin lo habían encontrado.

Al amor de Giotto. El castaño se levantó y miró a Giotto con una sonrisa.

-Esta aquí… ¡Tienes que ir con Alaude!-.

Giotto miró a Alaude y luego al castaño, algo le decía que se iba a arrepentir pero…

-No puedo… ¿piensas irte se voy con él?-.

-¡Ah! ¡Deja de pensar en eso! ¡Si Alaude se va probablemente no lo encontraremos! ¡Él sólo ha venido a buscar a su hermano menor! Ahora que lo encontró… ¿Crees que se quedara? ¡Tienes que ir a su lado!-.

-Pero…-.

-Giotto-.

La voz cortó su dialogo, volteo la mirada y se sorprendió cuando vio a Alaude en el techo de la casa, Hibari se encontraba detrás de él y abajo había un chico inconsciente, pero ignoraron eso al detectar que se encontraba bien. Tsuna se colocó detrás de Giotto, tan atrás como para no importunar en el especio que ellos dos habían creado, esta vez no se quería meter, lo había arruinado al meterse y alejar a Alaude.

Ahora no quería ser un incordio.

-Alaude… ¿Por qué te has ido?-.

Alaude miró a Tsuna y el castaño retrocedió más, estaba apunto de irse pero la mano de Giotto lo detuvo.

-Espera hasta que esta conversación termine-.

-Pero yo…-.

-Es cierto, deberías quedarte, Tsunayoshi Di Vongola-.

Dijo Alaude, con una mirada fija y fulminante, Tsuna bajó la cabeza, sus intenciones de escapar habían sido frustradas por esas dos personas. Hibari, que se encontraba a un costado de Alaude entrecerró los ojos y se preguntó por qué Tsunayoshi no hacía nada, después de todo Tsunayoshi se veía más fuerte que ese tal Giotto y, aunque le pesara, su hermano mayor.

-Tsunayoshi fue quien me pidió que me fuera-.

-¿Y por qué lo obedeciste?-.

-Porque él es mi superior-.

Sonrió de lado, como si lo dicho fuera algo muy gracioso, Giotto miró a Tsuna y el menor volteo el rostro.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Tsunayoshi es mayor que yo, sería una falta de respeto atacar al líder del clan Vongola, después de todo, la familia Hibari surgió sólo para proteger su clan-.

Tsuna bajó aún más el rostro, esperaba, ansiosamente, que Giotto no le preguntara nada.

-Pero tú y yo tenemos un contrato-.

-Tsunayoshi lo dijo, un Vongola no necesita un contrato para vivir… y él lo sabe. Ha vivido por más de quinientos años sin tener un contrato-.

Hibari agrando los ojos, ¿quinientos años? ¿Era una broma? Tsuna elevó el rostro y miró con enfado a Alaude.

-Cállate…-.

-E incluso… se dio el lujo de vivir con un-…-.

-Alaude… por favor, para ya-.

Giotto los miró con una ceja alzada, era consciente de que Alaude era más grande que él… pero no sabía que tan grande, pero por lo dicho, al parecer había vivido con Tsuna, ni siquiera se imaginaba que ellos dos se habían conocido hace tanto tiempo.

Giotto apenas iba a cumplir los doscientos años.

-¿Le contaste algo de tu vida a Giotto?-.

Giotto negó la pregunta, aunque no había sido dirigida a él.

-Ya veo… Eres un cobarde, Tsunay-…-.

Alaude se movió cuando sintió que Tsuna lo atacaba, había sido tan rápido que Hibari no había visto el movimiento, sólo lo había sentido cerca y ya. Giotto corrió, tenía que detenerlos, sabía que Tsuna era fuerte y no dudaba que Alaude también lo fuera, pero todo su poder podría lastimar a personas inocentes.

-¡Paren con esto!-.

Tsuna se detuvo, Alaude volteo a mirar al rubio.

-Esto es… ya es suficiente… ¡Me voy! Y sabes que… Alaude. Tu heredero morirá, porque fue despertado con mi sangre, no lo alimentare jamás… él morirá de hambre y será todo cul-…-.

Un golpe lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo, Giotto miró con sorpresa a Alaude y Alaude miró al pelinegro. Hibari miró a Tsuna y soltó un bufido.

-Cierra la boca… molesto herbívoro-.

Se agacho a la altura del castaño y lo cargó sobre su hombro, Alaude sonrió de lado y miró a Giotto.

-Mi hermano… es un poco impulsivo-.

Hibari miró a Giotto y frunció el ceño.

-Este herbívoro… es mío… así que piérdete-.

Bueno, bueno… Giotto ya no entendía nada, primero le decía que no quería verlo de nuevo y ahora le decía… ¿qué era suyo? Ese niño si que estaba loco.

-Espera, Tsuna es mi-…-.

-Nadie ha preguntado nada, Giotto Vongola-.

Alaude sonrió de lado, su hermanito… siempre tan grosero e impulsivo, miró a Tsuna sobre el hombro de su hermano y soltó un ligero suspiro.

-Vamos… ¿Giotto?-.

Giotto miró a Alaude, estaba más hermoso que antes, o probablemente sólo había olvidado un poco la belleza de Alaude.

-¿Volverás conmigo?-.

Alaude se coloco a su lado.

-Probablemente…-.

Hibari por su parte miró al castaño que descansaba en su hombro.

Era un poco tonto, ciertamente. Pero algo en él le atraía.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cuando Gokudera llegó Yamamoto estaba inconsciente en el callejón, Bianchi rápidamente corrió al lado del chico y comenzó a examinarlo, bueno, no tenía nada, pero quien lo hubiera dejado inconsciente era fuerte, ya que Yamamoto no tenía signos de haber luchado. El golpe había sido limpio.

-¿Cómo está?-.

-Se encuentra bien… sólo esta inconsciente…-.

Gokudera frunció el ceño… ¿habría sido culpa del chico que había estado ahí con Yamamoro? Ese… ¿Hibari Kyouya?

-Hermana…-.

-Tenemos que decirle a papá que hay un vampiro merodeando-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Hibari Kyouya. Pertenece a un clan de vampiros que fue muy importante en la era Vongola, pensamos que, al igual que Vongola, era un clan extinto, pero veo que estábamos en un error-.

-¿Yamamoto lo sabía?-.

-… Sí-.

-Ese… ¡Idiota! ¡Cómo se atreve a sacarme sólo por-…!-.

-Cállate, Takeshi sólo estaba cuidando de ti. En vez de vociferar en su contra, deberías de estarle agradeciendo tu vida-.

Gokudera frunció el ceño.

-Hayato, es mejor que dejes de merodear así como así. Hace poco… creemos que hay vampiros nobles merodeando la zona, es peligroso-.

-¡Cállate! ¡Haré lo que se me da la gana!-.

Bianchi lo vio irse y negó con la cabeza.

-Tonto hermano… no entiendes nada-.

Bianchi soltó un suspiro y esperó a que Yamamoto despertara. Algo le decía que realmente estaban pasando cosas extrañas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Abrió los ojos lentamente, alguien lo había dejado inconsciente, y pensando las cosas, realmente pensaba que se trataba de Hibari, después de todo, Alaude estaba frente a él y tenía muy en claro que Giotto no se atrevía a moverse.

-Eres un vampiro… idiota-.

Tsuna se levantó rápidamente al escuchar eso y miró a su lado, ahí estaba Hibari, con un libro en mano junto a la ventana. El castaño se levantó de la cama y luego bajó la mirada, un poco avergonzado.

-Lo que dije… no es cierto… tú puedes sobrevivir sin mi sangre…-.

-Eso ya lo sé. Tu hermano… Dijo que dormiste por más de doscientos años… ¿Por cuánto tiempo fue?-.

Tsuna elevó el rostro.

-Doscientos dos años-.

Hibari frunció el ceño, era más del doble de vida que tenía… eso era… ¿preocupante?

-¿Cuántos años tienes realmente?-.

-Seiscientos setenta y ocho-.

Eso… era demasiado.

-Tu hermano… tiene ocho menos que yo… ¡Así que no deberías sorprenderte!-.

Eso no le tranquilizaba, en lo más mínimo.

-Pero yo… no voy a-…-.

-Odias a mi hermano, ¿por qué?-.

Esa pregunta tomó a Tsuna por sorpresa, el castaño sonrió, pese a su nerviosismo.

-Hibari… yo no odio a Alaude…-.

Mentía…

-Lo odias-.

-No, realmente no lo hago… Antes lo odiaba, pero me equivoque, yo no… lo odio más-.

Hibari frunció el ceño, eso era tonto. Realmente… ¿qué cosa de Tsunayoshi era tan atractiva? No era su rostro, no eran sus ojos, tampoco era su aura… ¿Qué era? Porque la cosa que le estuviera atrayendo de esa forma era realmente…

-Platino-.

Hibari volteo a mirarlo al escucharlo decir eso.

-Es un metal, que vino hace tiempo de América. Es… similar a la plata-.

-Eso ya lo sé-.

-Toma-.

Tsuna se quitó algo del cuello y colocándose detrás de Hibari se lo coloco, era un collar de una cadena plateada, de ella colgaba una cruz con un corazón en el centro.

-¿Por qué me das esto?-.

-Porque quería… y porque me gustas-.

Hibari frunció el ceño y coloco la mano sobre la cruz, pero Tsuna detuvo su acción.

-No te lo quites… creo que Hibari es hermoso y esa joya realza el color de tus ojos… por favor, no te lo quites-.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos, que valiente, al decir todo eso. Era cierto, recordó entonces el beso y la mordida, tenía que hacerlo pagar.

-Tú… ese beso…-.

Tsuna sonrió y sin esperarlo más se acercó a Hibari, haciendo que el chico impactara contra la pared, el pelinegro se sorprendió por el impacto y luego de salir del aturdimiento miró a Tsuna, era un poco más alto que él, unos tres o cuatro centímetros, nada para presumir, el castaño sonrió y se acercó al rostro de Kyouya.

-¿Quieres otro? Yo con gusto puedo dártelo-.

-No bromees… apártate-.

Tsuna sonrió.

-Pero… realmente tú no deseas que yo me aparte… lo siento… siento eso en tu interior y tu rostro… ¿Has notado que estas sonrojado? Eres muy lindo, Hibari-.

Hibari frunció el ceño, irritado por esas acusaciones falsas, pero realmente sentía un extraño calor en las mejillas, por si acaso desvió el rostro.

-Hibari… ¿Puedo besarte otra vez?-.

-De ninguna manera-.

Tsuna soltó una risita y se acercó a Hibari.

-Puedo dejar que me muerdas… tantas veces como quieras-.

Una mordida, de su dulce piel y su exquisita y abrumadora sangre… Hibari casi sintió que se le hacía agua la boca. Pero no se dejaría influenciar por eso.

-He dicho que no-.

Tsuna soltó un suspiro, tampoco deseaba obligarlo.

-Bien… pero… ¿Ni siquiera uno pequeño?-.

-Ya b-…-.

Pero sin dejarlo terminar Tsuna lo besó, fue un simple roce, tan rápido y ligero que fue como una caricia de viento, se separó del pelinegro y sonrió mientras se lamía los labios.

-Tan dulce… y frió… Pero es agradable. Buenas noches, Hibari-.

Tsuna salió de la habitación y Hibari se deslizo por la pared, se cubrió los ojos con una mano y luego soltó un bufido.

-Vampiro idiota…-.

Para ese momento… su rostro se encontraba tan rojo que ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse.

.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hello~ everyone!<em>

_Primer actualización este 2012… ¡Yupi!_

_Oh, esta es una lastima, pero creo que me he llevado todas las personalidades de los personajes, creo que Hibari y Tsuna están mega OCC, pero es difícil mantener personalidades cuando Tsuna ahora ese seme y Hibari uke… ¡Realmente estoy trabajando duro para no hacer un cambio tan drástico, pero es tan complicado!_

_Busque un par de doujinshi donde Hibari fuera uke y en su mayoría es un Tsundere, así que, me fui por lo general y en este fic también es un tsundere. Por parte de Tsuna… pues ya dije que iba a tomar al Tsuna modo híper última voluntad, así que su personalidad esta realmente diferente._

_Bueno, seguiré actualizando tan rápido como pueda, deseo terminar pronto mis historias de siete capítulos… es probable que este actualizando una cada dos días o algo así._

_Sin más, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado._

_Shao~ shao~_


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alternativo (UA) marco de la historia: siglo XVII. 2718. Los personajes pueden estar muy OCC, pero Yunmoon trabaja para no cambiarles mucho la personalidad._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presents:

**Platino**

_Capítulo 5 – A los que amo_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Alaude se sentía un poco curioso al ver la actitud esquiva de su hermanito… no, de hecho era algo divertido, pero bueno, ¿qué podía decir exactamente sobre eso? Nada, porque Hibari era quien había aceptado compartir habitación con Tsuna, después de darse cuenta que la habitación del moreno… se había destruido por una batalla que habían tenido los dos después de quien sabe que cosa, realmente ya no quería saberlo, sentía que se estaba metiendo en el matrimonio de alguien… sinceramente no se sentía cómodo al saber eso, pero bueno.<p>

-Lo siento… Alaude-.

Había dicho Tsuna, una vez Hibari y Giotto salieron a hacer un par de cosas, que realmente no entendía bien, pero no estaba muy interesado en saberlo. El rubio platino lo miró sin pestañear y luego continúo con lo que hacía, limpiar sus armas, sus esposas. Tsuna le miró impaciente, pero él no parecía querer decir algo, Tsuna no lo culpaba, después de todo… él había matado a sus padres.

-¿Por qué te estas disculpando?-.

Tsuna miró el suelo, un poco apenado, no sabía que decir exactamente, como disculparse correctamente. No podía pedirle perdón por todo, no cuando sabía que no merecía ser perdonado, si alguien más hubiera matado a sus padres… no, eso era otra cosa, porque él mismo había matado a sus padres. Obviamente no estaría tan lastimado como Alaude debía de estarlo, después de todo los había matado frente a él. Seguro era odiado, no entendía como él podía estar en la misma habitación, respirar su aire, verlo… era algo que sin duda Tsuna no podría soportar.

-Lo de tus padres… yo…-.

-¿Sabes? Lo de mis padres es algo que ya paso, así que, no te mortifiques por eso-.

Tsuna lo miró a la cara y luego volvió a mirar el suelo, era demasiado sencillo, no podía aceptar algo así. No era correcto, no se sentía bien con eso, debería morir por los padres de Alaude, el de cabello dorado platino debería de torturarlo, de herirlo, de matarlo, pero que lo disculpara así… no se sentía bien. No era divertido. Realmente no podía aceptar eso. Se acercó a Alaude, pero este lo detuvo con una mirada, no era fulminante o malvada, sólo fue una mirada.

-Byakuran es otra historia. Mataste a sus padres, y eso que ellos te apoyaban-.

Tsuna se mordió el labio inferior, si, eso era otra historia. Los padres de Byakuran sólo le habían ayudado porque sabían que alguna vez podrían utilizarlo y aunque Tsuna lo sabía nunca dijo nada, porque realmente se había sentido agradecido por recibir el apoyo de esas personas que ni siquiera eran sus padres, pero ellos… le habían utilizado de la peor forma que se habría imaginado, le habían arrebatado a una persona importante.

-Todo se trata de ellas, ¿no es así?-.

Tsuna se sentó en el sofá que se encontraba a un lado de Alaude, tomó la taza de té que él mismo se había traído hace rato y miró por un momento al rubio y luego miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué tanto sabes sobre ellas?-.

-Sólo que estuviste viéndolas, nada más-.

-¿Sabes sus nombres?-.

-Aria y Uni… esos eran sus nombres. El nombre de esas dos humanas-.

Tsuna asintió, hace mucho que no escuchaba sus nombres, escucharlo de nuevo… fue como revivir esa parte de él que hace mucho tiempo había desaparecido, su única parte de humanidad, esa parte que había nacido con Uni y había muerto el mismo día que ella había muerto.

-Uni… fue mi primer amor… Por favor, no digas esto a nadie… que un vampiro se enamore de un humano… esta mal y eso ya lo se-.

Alaude de repente se sintió muy interesado, cuando le dijeron que Tsuna estaba saliendo con humanos realmente no lo creyó, pero cuando lo vio no pudo dudarlo, después de todo… Tsuna era un vampiro de la sangre más noble y más fuerte, verlo con humanos era como ver a un lobo con un conejo. Era como una aberración.

-Aria murió cuando Uni era apenas una bebé, estaba preocupada, porque no había nadie que cuidara de Uni, pero…-.

-Tú decidiste quedarte a su cargo, ¿cierto?-.

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza, pero no estaba arrepentido de haber decidido eso, después de todo, una parte de su vida, una parte importante, había sido esa. Conocer a Aria, cuidar de Uni, eso… había sido algo que había disfrutado mucho. Aria era realmente amable, fue como una madre para él. Uni había sido su primer amor, su sonrisa, su carisma y su alegría había llevado vida a su mundo, su muerte fue sin duda el peor día de su vida.

-Uni fue… una chica encantadora, yo… realmente estaba enamorado de ella. Pero, a su vez, Uni era… una persona poderosa, supe que era la clase de persona que podía revivir a un vampiro si se le mataba, Aria me lo dijo. Cuando los padres de Byakuran se enteraron de eso… la mataron… la mataron para revivir a su hijo… Para que Byakuran volviera, Uni tuvo que morir-.

Alaude lo miró por un segundo y luego desvió la mirada, no sentía pena por él, porque realmente no conocía a esas humanas, pero de algo estaba seguro. Seguro había sido muy feliz con ellas.

-¿Qué hay con Kyouya?-.

-Eso mismo deseaba preguntarte yo… Hibari no es tu hermano… de hecho… creo que él es… parte del espíritu de tus padres. Cada vez que estoy cerca de él, siento a tus padres cerca-.

Alaude sonrió de lado.

-Para mí, es mi hermano… Como Giotto te considera un hermano a ti-.

Tsuna rió un poco, luego soltó un suspiro, miró hacia el exterior, por alguna razón el cielo le pareció lejano, como Uni. Pero Kyouya estaba tan cerca, mucho más cerca que nadie, incluso más cerca que Giotto, era tan… hermoso, lo amaba. No era su primer amor y ciertamente esperaba que fuera el último.

-A mi me gusta Hibari… Me gusta mucho… ¡Y espero que no tenga que pedir tu permiso para poder conquistarlo!-.

Alaude sonrió, fue una sonrisa media, tan pequeña que pareció algo efímera, si Hibari sonriera seguro sería igual de hermoso que Alaude, no, sin duda sería mucho más hermoso…

-Kyouya te gusta-.

Tsuna soltó una carcajada.

-¡A mi realmente me gusta mucho! Pero él es tan malo conmigo… creo que me odia… Pero no puedo dudarlo, si él realmente tiene dentro de su el espíritu de tus pa-…-.

-Estas equivocado, tú no mataste a mis padres-.

-Sabes que n-…-.

-Mis padres no murieron ese día. Hace más o menos cincuenta años hubo una revolución, todos los de mi clan estaban en desacuerdo con el hecho de que yo salieron con un Vongola, con Giotto, pese a ello, mis padres siempre me apoyaron. Finalmente el clan formó un grupo, y nos atacaron, mis padres decidieron perder la inmortalidad con tal de que alguien puro del clan renaciera. Ellos decidieron morir por su cuenta para crear a Kyouya con sus espíritus, con sus almas. Pero crear a un ser, un vampiro puede sacrificarse, pero su sacrificio sólo otorga la mitad de un alma, con sólo la mitad del espíritu de un vampiro, ocasiona que ese vampiro nuevo sea mortal, por eso decidieron morir los dos y formar un alma completa para Kyouya. Tú no los mataste ese día… De hecho, creo que has olvidado muchas cosas, tu memoria parece fallar-.

Tsuna entrecerró los ojos, ciertamente sentía que había perdido muchos recuerdos, hasta hace poco ni siquiera recordaba quien era Alaude, hasta que un día despertó y recordó quien era. Alaude debía de tener razón, algo debía de faltarle, pero tenía que saber que era, y todo parecía muy confuso, desde que Reborn se había ido. Esa persona parecía conocer mucho de él y eso que era un vampiro mortal, un vampiro mortal muy poderoso y parecía tener una vida larga, pese a que tenía una mínima fracción de algún Vongola, Tsuna podía saber de eso, porque él era el líder de los Vongola, o al menos había nacido para serlo. Pero Reborn… parecía compartir algo con él, no sabía su alma o parte de su poder, pero compartían algo.

-Alaude… ¿Sabes a donde se fue Reborn?-.

-No va a regresar, pero sin duda lo veras de nuevo-.

-Necesito saber que es Reborn exactamente. Él sabía que Giotto no era mi hermano, que Hibari era algo de ti, no precisamente tu hermano, que yo… era el hijo de los últimos líderes de Vongola. Necesito saber que conexión tiene conmigo. Además, presiento que él aún no se ha ido de aquí-.

El de cabello rubio platino miró momentáneamente al castaño y luego volvió la vista ala ventana.

-Si dices que esta aquí, que hay asuntos que se tienen que resolver y que tienes una relación o conexión con él. Búscalo, no hay más que hacer, seguramente… él esta esperándote. Reborn es esa clase de persona, que no irá a ti a menos que realmente sea importante, para él claro esta. Si quieres resolver algo, entonces hazlo, Tsuna, nadie más lo hará por ti-.

Tsuna lo miró primero con algo similar a la duda y luego sonrió, ahora recordaba porque se había enamorado de él, Alaude siempre había confiado, de alguna forma, en que él podría resolver sus propios asuntos, pocas personas habían confiado en él, Alaude era una de esas. Deseaba que pronto Kyouya también confiara en él, porque realmente lo amaba.

-Alaude, hay algo que quiero confiarte. Bueno… son dos cosas-.

-No voy a hacer nada sino hay algo beneficioso para mí, lo sabes-.

Tsuna sonrió y se levantó, miro al rubio, sólo a él, Alaude lo sintió, era la segunda vez que recibía esa mirada profunda y determinada. La primera vez fue el día en que Tsuna ataco a su clan, el día en que el castaño estuvo determinado en destruirlo. Pero sabía que ahora era una mirada más pertinente y un poco más madura, ni que decir de experimentada, era algo extraño.

-Claro. Primero, quiero confiarte a Giotto, no es mi hermano, esa es la verdad, pero lo sentí, Giotto… es un vampiro mortal, ha vivido doscientos años o poco más, no lo se con certeza y eso es porque él tiene gran parte del alma del primer Vongola, lo sé, porque lo he sentido todo este tiempo-.

Alaude entrecerró los ojos, ese pedido… era realmente extraño.

-Lo segundo, es un secreto. Hemos vivido mucho tiempo, yo he vivido mucho tiempo, lamento haberle mentido a tu hermano… Pero lo cierto es que ya ni siquiera puedo recordar mi edad, si yo hubiera dormido todo ese poco tiempo, habría sabido que Giotto iba a nacer… o habría conocido a Reborn, o hubiera conocido menos a tus padres… Si yo hubiera nacido hace seiscientos años: No habría matado a mi propia familia y tampoco hubiera visto nacer a Byakuran dos veces… No se cuantos años pueda tener, no tengo tan buena memoria, pero se que una aproximación es… son tantos que tengo un poco de pena de decirlo… y eso se que tú ya lo sabes-.

Que Tsuna le estuviera diciendo eso… daba mucho que decir, algo muy malo debía de estar sucediendo para que él le estuviera diciendo eso.

-¿Qué es lo que has visto, Tsuna?-.

El castaño miró sus propias manos y luego sonrió, de una forma tan triste que casi parecía estar apunto de llorar.

-Voy a desaparecer. Mi alma… yo no resistirá más tiempo, se esta rompiendo… y antes de que se pierda quiero pedirte un favor. Quiero que guardes ese secreto, y que cuando muera le des mi alma a Giotto… quiero que tú y él, tengan un amor eterno… Si mi alma puede completar su inmortalidad, entonces yo seré realmente feliz-.

Eso que le pedía era demasiado, le pedía arrebatarle la oportunidad de nacer de nuevo y darle su alma a Giotto, no era del todo malo, porque realmente quería vivir su eternidad con el rubio, pero Tsuna… era alguien importante en su vida, no iba a admitirlo, esa era la verdad, pero lo apreciaba demasiado, no quería quitarle el alma.

-Estas siendo egoísta… de nuevo-.

-Lo sé. Pero antes de irme, quiero hacer amor con Kyouya…-.

-Hey…-.

-¡He dicho hacer amor, no hacer el amor!-.

-Eres un viejo pervertido, Tsunayoshi-.

El castaño soltó una risita, pero enseguida volvió a mirar a Alaude.

-Realmente quiero amarlo mucho, aunque él no me ame. Y sin duda… tengo que encontrar a Reborn-.

-Le preguntare a Byakuran, él debe de saber algo-.

-Es cierto… también tengo que hablar con él… decirle porque mate a sus padres-.

El rubio platino se levantó también de su asiento, en el exterior podían ver el cabello dorado de Giotto y el cabello brillante y negro de Hibari, al parecer habían regresado. Tsuna miró a Alaude y se acercó a él, le tomó del brazo.

-Gracias por escucharme-.

Lo gracioso de ver a Tsuna era ver su apariencia. Tsuna parecía ser un chico de, tal vez, 18 años, tenía una sonrisa agradable, un poco más alegre de lo que debería, para ser un vampiro, su cabello castaño era tan largo como el de Giotto, era brillante, sedoso y siempre tenía una deliciosa fragancia a fresas, su piel era fría, mucho más fría que la de Hibari, pero era tan suave que Alaude siempre había buscado tocarlo, debes en cuando. Lo más sorprendente de Tsuna eran sus ojos, ojos marrones, chocolate derretido que bajo el sol se volvían dorados y cuando una abrumadora sed lo cegaba se volvían purpuras con el centro dorado, pocos vampiros tenían esos tonos, y en su mayoría eran vampiros de sangre noble, así como Byakuran y como Giotto, eran a los únicos que los había visto así, los otros vampiros, incluyéndose, sus ojos cambiaban a un color dorado.

Y su estatura era lo mejor, ciento sesenta y ocho centímetros, nunca había sido alto, y ciertamente siempre había sido tierno.

-¿Alaude?-.

-Será mejor que actúes pronto, Kyouya… no confía mucho en ti-.

-Oh, si, lo sé… ¡Pero lo conquistare, lo juro!-.

Tenía una linda sonrisa, pero en el momento que Giotto entro en la habitación, para Alaude Tsuna quedo apocado, porque Giotto y su sonrisa alumbraban su mundo más que nada en el mundo. El rubio dorado miro al rubio platino y le sonrió.

-¡Alaude, volvimos!-.

Tsuna sonrió y corrió hacia ellos, Giotto sonrió al verlo correr pero la sonrisa se le fue al ver que su pequeño y lindo hermano corría hacia el pelinegro a su lado y lo abrazaba. Bueno, por un momento pensó que iba a abrazarlo a él, nunca pensó que fuera a abrazar a Hibari, en fin.

-¡Hibari!-.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos, pero no hizo ademán de alejarse.

-Bienvenidos-.

Soltó Alaude, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá. Giotto se acercó al chico y le besó la coronilla, el rubio platino frunció el ceño ante la acción, pero Giotto sólo sonrió. Por su parte, Tsuna seguía sobre Hibari, el pelinegro había aprendido una cosa en el tiempo que llevaba conviviendo con Tsunayoshi, era un pesado, un súper pesado. Sin duda alguna era como un infame perro, pegado como si su vida dependiera de él.

-Ya… déjame-.

Tsuna sonrió y lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo siento, pero te extrañaba mucho-.

Por lo bajo escucharon un chasquido, Tsuna sonrió al causante del chasquido, a Alaude y luego se separó de Hibari, el pelinegro soltó un bufido he hizo ademán de quitarse las arrugas de la ropa.

-Sólo nos fuimos por tres horas… Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna sonrió de nuevo y tomando la mano de Kyouya salió de la sala, Alaude soltó un suspiro pesado y Giotto sólo pudo suspirar de forma divertida.

-Tsuna es…-.

-Un idiota-.

Finalizo Alaude, Giotto sonrió, no creía que fuera idiota, realmente le gustaba tal y cual era, probablemente si no existiera Alaude probablemente se hubiera enamorado de Tsuna, pero Alaude existía… y sinceramente sería un problema salir con el castaño, Tsuna tanto como él… eran activos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¿A dónde me llevas?-.

-Vamos a caminar, hace mucho que no salgo con Hibari-.

-Salimos ayer-.

-¡Pero eso fue para hacer compras! Yo quiero tener una cita-.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Suéltame-.

Tsuna lo soltó y el pelinegro lo miró a los ojos, algo se sentía extraño, ya fuera su exceso de energía o lo muy feliz que se veía, realmente algo no le gustaba.

-Es amor, Hibari… a m-…-.

-Cierra la boca-.

Tsuna parpadeo varias veces y divertido se dio cuenta que había avergonzado a Hibari, el pelinegro le miró de reojo y luego desvió la mirada, sus miradas se habían cruzado y algo similar a la cobardía había nacido en su interior, rayos, no le gustaba sentirse débil, ese castaño se veía débil y estúpido, pero era muy consciente que dentro de él había mucho poder, lo suficiente como para derrotarlo, eso le ponía de malas, pero de algo estaba seguro.

-Cuando tú y yo dejemos de existir como lo que somos… Espero que volvamos a nacer-.

Tsuna se sorprendió ante lo que dijo Hibari, lo miró a los ojos, esperando que continuara, los ojos gris azuloso del pelinegro brillaron con más intensidad de lo usual, de repente se sintió un poco más débil, pero fue algo momentáneo, enseguida recobro la compostura.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Deseo ser yo quien este sobre ti, no al revés-.

…

…

-¿Te sonrojaste, herbívoro pervertido?-.

…

No podía hablar, ni siquiera era capaz de continuar con la mirada, esas palabras habían llegado a un lugar profundo, tocando cada rincón en su alma que casi sintió que podría morir en ese momento y sería feliz. Hibari de repente sintió el peso de sus palabras y desvió la mirada, ¿por qué rayos había dicho algo tan vergonzoso?

Tsuna lo observo, lo interesante de ver a Hibari era el hecho de que no aparentaba más de dieciséis años, probablemente diecisiete, era joven, su brillo era rejuvenecedor y a la vez deslumbrante, era impresionante. El negro de su cabello era hermoso y sus ojos azules grisáceos brillantes le tranquilizaban. Tenía una piel blanca, extremadamente blanca y suave. Pero sus labios, era lo mejor que sin duda había probado, aunque su sangre… bueno, era un vampiro, por supuesto que su sangre le fascinaba, pero sus labios, eran deliciosos.

-¿Estas pensando en algo pervertido, cierto?-.

-¿Ek? ¡No, claro que no!-.

Claro que si, de eso no había duda, Tsunayoshi era un poco pervertido y de eso se venía dando cuenta ahora. El castaño le acarició el cabello negro, luego se acercó a Hibari, le sonrió tiernamente y ladeo el rostro, el pelinegro frunció el ceño, pero eso no quito que entrecerrara los ojos y de manera un tanto ansiosa, esperara el beso que al parecer iba a recibir. El beso llego antes de ser pensado, fue suave, como los anteriores, pero a la vez profundo. La separación llegó antes de lo pensado, Tsuna le acarició el cabello.

-A mi me gu-…-.

-Tsk, no lo digas-.

El castaño sonrió, era tierno que se pusiera nervioso por escuchar una declaración, pero sin duda sería lindo que le permitiera decirle todo, no quería que una vez se fuera no le hubiera dicho jamás esas palabras. Sonrió con un poco de burla y comenzó a alejarse, Hibari alzó una ceja, Tsuna se detuvo y volteo con la misma sonrisa.

-Te quiero-.

Tsuna salió corriendo y Hibari se sonrojó mientras fruncía el ceño, mierda, le había tomado con la guardia baja, pero sin duda se iba a vengar, de que le estuviera viendo la cara y le sonrojara con tanta facilidad. Los vampiros no se sonrojan, se repitió de nuevo, aunque ahora lo creyó menos que antes.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-.

-Jajaja, me encuentro bien, no tienes que preocuparte, Gokudera-.

El peliplata frunció el ceño y habría negado eso, pero realmente si que se había preocupado. Después de todo Yamamoto había sido atacado por un vampiro.

-¿Te hizo algo?-.

-No, no me hicieron nada. Sólo me dejaron inconsciente, al parecer ellos tenían algo más importante que lidiar con un humano-.

-¿Ellos? ¡Era más de uno!-.

-Cálmate, pero ese chico no era el único… Creo que debemos saber que están planeando o… Tsk… Auch-.

-¿Estás bien?-.

-Bueno… él pequeño me lastimo antes de que el otro lo detuviera-.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?-.

-Era una batalla, él me vio como un rival y me ataco, pero realmente… ¡Tuve suerte de seguir en pie! Pensé que iba a matarme-.

Y luego soltó una risita, Gokudera apretó los labios, iba a matarlo, a ese vampiro por lastimar a su mejor amigo, sin duda alguna iba a matarlo.

-Gokudera, estoy bien-.

-Tsk… ¡Nadie te preguntó nada!-.

El peliplata salió de la habitación del pelinegro, Yamamoto sonrió, alguien entró poco después.

-Bianchi-.

-Ye he avisado a los otros sobre los Hibari, y el posible regreso de Vongola. ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?-.

-Hibari Kyouya es un vampiro joven, al parecer ha dormido por un tiempo, ciertamente no se que esta pasando, pero creo que muchos vampiros están desapareciendo y muchos otros despertando-.

-Es como lo dijo ese hombre… Reborn-.

Bianchi se sonrojó y Yamamoto sonrió.

-Si, él dijo todo eso… me temó que… él podría tener razón. Una nueva era esta dando comienzo-.

Bianchi sonrió y le acarició el cabello.

-No te exijas demasiado, ¿ok?-.

-Me preocupa Gokudera-.

Bianchi soltó un suspiro, Gokudera, su pequeño y lindo hermano, pero tan rebelde y agresivo.

-Si él no se comporta, mandare a alguien que lo cuide-.

-Eso sería demasiado… él no se sentirá feliz-.

-Pero dices que te preocupa-.

-Entonces yo me haré cargo de Gokudera-.

-Gracias. Eres muy amable-.

-Sabes que tengo sentimientos ocultos, Bianchi-.

La chica sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-No importa, al menos a mi no me importa, porque eres un chico agradable-.

-Entonces, déjame decírtelo de forma correcta. Gracias por permitirme estar con Gokudera, Bianchi-.

La chica sonrió de nuevo, Yamamoto era agradable y fuerte, por eso le permitía cuidar de su hermanito y aunque el pelinegro estuviera enamorado de él realmente no le importaba, porque Yamamoto era alguien confiable, sino lo fuera entonces sin duda alguna no lo dejaría con Hayato.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Si había algo que había aprendido en esos días era que no podía dejar de lado el hecho de que estaba conviviendo con un vampiro de sangre noble, por ende, Tsunayoshi podía permanecer en estado de letargo por un largo rato y no sería precisamente por el hecho de dormir, sino porque el chico necesita descansar por el largo sueño que había tenido, sueño que sólo los vampiro sangre pura podían tener. Pese a que el castaño parecía sencillo realmente era un chico sorprendente.

Se estaba dejando llevar un poco por el hecho de que ese chico era impresionante… y que lo quería.

¿Lo que le hacía sentir era bien estar o arrogancia? Realmente no sabía como identificar el sentimiento, pero el mero hecho de saber que ese ser tan poderoso lo consideraba digno de su amor… le inflaba el ego, no podía ni quería negarlo. Tsuna llegó entrada la noche, para ese momento Hibari se encontraba puliendo sus armas, un par de tonfas. Esa arma se la había dado, hace ya tiempo, un hombre, el cual no recordar ahora de quien se trataba, pero él le dijo que un día las utilizaría para proteger algo importante, aún ahora Hibari se preguntaba que sería eso de importante.

-Pensé que estarías durmiendo, Hibari-.

-No tengo sueño-.

-Oh bueno… los vampiros no necesitamos dormir-.

-Pero tú duermes mucho-.

-Eso es porque…-.

-Lo sé, porque dormiste mucho y tu cuerpo es débil-.

Tsuna sonrió, la verdad a medias, le encantaría contarle la verdad, que ahora estaba muriendo, pero lo mejor era dejar las cosas tal cual, realmente no era necesario decirle cosas de más.

-Exacto… Pero… ¿No quieres hacerme compañía esta noche?-.

-¿Eres una clase de pervertido?-.

-Oh… ¿Por qué todos dicen que soy un pervertido? Sólo me gust-…-.

-Bien, ya entendí. Y no, no quiero pasar la noche contigo-.

-¡Sólo dormir, por favor!-.

-De ninguna manera. Ya te dije que no tengo sueño-.

Tsuna sonrió y se lanzó a la cama llevándose a Hibari en el camino, el pelinegro lanzó un gruñido y saco la cara de entre los brazos de Tsuna, lo sofocaba, lo miró con odio y deseo partirle la maldita cara.

-Te dije que no-.

-Vamos… sólo un poco-.

Hibari se vio imposibilitado de negarse, le estaba mirando como si fuera alguna clase de animal patético, como esos que a él tanto le gustaban, frunció el ceño, pero no se movió, de hecho evito respirar, si ese chico quería algo más, entonces no lo iba a con-…

-¡Hey! ¡Qué demonios estas haciendo!-.

Tsuna se coloco sobre él y le miró, los ojos del castaño no eran los usuales ojos caramelo, eran purpuras con el centro dorado, jamás en su vida había visto algo similar, Tsuna le sonrió.

-Lo siento… ¿Mis ojos no son normales, cierto?-.

-No-.

Tsuna se separo, pero Hibari lo detuvo del brazo.

-¿Por qué son así? ¿Tienes hambre? Hace poco bebiste de mí, hasta donde tengo entendido, los de tu clase no necesitan mucha sangre para sobrevivir-.

_-"Pero yo estoy muriendo"-._

Pensó internamente, pero sonrió.

-Bueno, es que cuando tengo al ser que quiero frente a mi, no puedo evitarlo-.

Hibari se sonrojó y soltó un bufido.

-¿Estas diciendo que es culpa mía?-.

-¡No, claro que no! Sólo es culpa de mi poco autocontrol, lo lamento mucho-.

Que lo dijera así, tan tranquilo y a la vez frustrado, sólo le provoca hacer algo. Hibari no lo soltó y Tsuna se sorprendió por ello, el pelinegro lo recostó en la cama y en esta ocasión él se colocó sobre Tsuna, se miraron, sus hermosos ojos azul grisáceo brillaron, por un momento Tsuna se sintió… como un completo idiota, fue un sentimiento aún más fuerte que con Uni, era…

Era amor verdadero.

-Pero yo estaré aquí, Tsunayoshi-.

Tsuna trago saliva y coloco ambas manos en las caderas de Hibari, de repente sintió que su sangre corría más rápido que de costumbre.

De repente sintió que podía caer a sus instintos más primitivos… y realmente no podía importarle menos.

.

* * *

><p><em>Sí, si, sé que lo he dejado en una parte súper emocionante, Hibari sobre Tsuna y Tsuna-seme excitado… ¿Qué saldrá de esto? Pronto lo sabrán.<em>

_La razón por la que actualizo hoy, a esta hora (Mi reloj dice las 12:30 am, cuando se suba… realmente no lo se) Bueno, el punto es que, hoy es el esperado día… ¡Mi primer G27! Así que, haciendo publicidad a mi nuevo fic, pasen a leerlo._

_Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, a mi me encanto escribirlo (sobretodo por el hecho de que lo he cortado en la mejor parte XD)._

_Shao~ shao~_


	6. Chapter 6

**S Desclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **__**No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alternativo (UA) marco de la historia: siglo XVII. 2718. Los personajes pueden estar muy OCC, pero Yunmoon trabaja para no cambiarles mucho la personalidad._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presents:

**Platino**

_Capítulo 6 – Poseer el paraíso_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p><em>-Lo siento… ¿Mis ojos no son normales, cierto?-.<em>

_-No-._

_Tsuna se separo, pero Hibari lo detuvo del brazo._

_-¿Por qué son así? ¿Tienes hambre? Hace poco bebiste de mí, hasta donde tengo entendido, los de tu clase no necesitan mucha sangre para sobrevivir-._

_**-"Pero yo estoy muriendo"-.**_

_Pensó internamente, pero sonrió._

_-Bueno, es que cuando tengo al ser que quiero frente a mi, no puedo evitarlo-._

_Hibari se sonrojó y soltó un bufido._

_-¿Estas diciendo que es culpa mía?-._

_-¡No, claro que no! Sólo es culpa de mi poco autocontrol, lo lamento mucho-._

_Que lo dijera así, tan tranquilo y a la vez frustrado, sólo le provoca hacer algo. Hibari no lo soltó y Tsuna se sorprendió por ello, el pelinegro lo recostó en la cama y en esta ocasión él se colocó sobre Tsuna, se miraron, sus hermosos ojos azul grisáceo brillaron, por un momento Tsuna se sintió… como un completo idiota, fue un sentimiento aún más fuerte que con Uni, era…_

_Era amor verdadero._

_-Pero yo estaré aquí, Tsunayoshi-._

_Tsuna trago saliva y coloco ambas manos en las caderas de Hibari, de repente sintió que su sangre corría más rápido que de costumbre._

_De repente sintió que podía caer a sus instintos más primitivos… y realmente no podía importarle menos._

::

-¿Qué haces, Hibari?-.

-He dicho, que acepto que bebas de mí, pero yo estaré arriba de ti-.

No, no podía beber de Hibari, si lo hacía entonces perdería todo su autocontrol, eso no estaba bien, podría lastimarlo y era lo menos que deseaba. Pero el pelinegro estaba tan dispuesto a ser devorado por el, le estaba poniendo en una situación… complicada. El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No quieres hacerlo?-.

-Claro que quiero-.

-Entonces sólo hazlo-.

Tsuna trago saliva, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tuviera las manos sobre las caderas de Hibari y deseara hacer algo más que beber su sangre. Entrecerró los ojos y subió un poco sus manos, hacia la espalda del pelinegro, Hibari sintió el calor de las manos en ese momento, de reojo las miro, pero no hizo ademan de quitarlas de su cuerpo, estaba un poco expectante de lo que fuera a hacer el castaño.

-Si lo hago… puede que quiera hacer otras cosas, como besarte y se que a ti no te gusta-.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos.

-Nunca dije que no me gustara-.

Tsuna trago saliva de nuevo.

-¿Entonces puedo seguir besándote cuanto quiera? ¿Y puedo decir que te am-…?-.

-¡Eso no lo digas!-.

Que no le permitiera decir que lo amaba le parecía gracioso, Hibari debía de tener algo realmente en contra de eso para no desear escucharlo. Se sentó en la cama, con Hibari aún sobre el y con lentitud subió una mano, por la espalda del pelinegro, hasta depositarla alrededor de sus hombros. El menor miró al castaño con un poco de expectación y Tsuna se acercó hasta su oreja.

-Te amo-.

-Tsk…-.

Bueno, ya lo había dicho, por segunda vez, así que Hibari no se sonrojo tanto como la vez pasada, pero si que se molesto un poco, no le gustaba que le dijera eso, porque los vampiros no tenían que amar, simplemente debían de formar contratos con alguien con el que quisieran compartir la inmortalidad, pero ese castaño le decía: 'te amo'… ¿Y ahora pretendía hacer un contrato con él? Hibari no estaba muy seguro de si quería compartir su inmortalidad con Tsunayoshi, era atrapante y un tanto atrayente, pero eso no significaba que quisiera pasar su eternidad con él. Probablemente la decisión no sería suya, sino del moreno, si, aunque le pesara.

-¿Vas a hacer un contrato conmigo?-.

Tsuna se estremeció ligeramente cuando escucho eso, de ninguna manera, no podía atar a Hibari a un cuerpo tan débil, él ahora era débil y el pelinegro lo notaría enseguida, sin duda alguna sabría que estaba muriendo, Tsuna no podía permitir que el pelinegro lo supiera, no quería ser tratado diferente, la ligera y fría indiferencia de Hibari era atractiva como para remplazarla con palabras conciliadoras o de lastima.

-Creo que aún no es tiempo, hace poco termine un contrato-.

Un segundo… ¿Tsunayoshi ya había hecho un contrato? No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Eso no se lo habría esperado.

-¿Con quien?-.

-Giotto-.

Hibari frunció el ceño un poco más, algo corrió en su interior, poco sabía él que era las ganas de monopolizar a Tsunayoshi y un poco de celos, aunque, básicamente, monopolizar no estaba muy lejos del sentimiento de los celos y la envidia.

-Eso es estúpido-.

-Yo lo quiero, así que no es estúpido-.

Ahora si, el pelinegro hizo ademán de separarse pero Tsuna lo retuvo, no quería malos entendidos con Hibari, no quería que mal pensara de su relación con Giotto, si, lo quería, pero como hermanos, realmente lo quería de esa forma.

-Lo quiero como un hermano, por supuesto. A Hibari lo amo-.

Bueno, Hibari no estaba del todo seguro en creerle o no, pero dejo de luchar por librarse de los brazos del castaño. Tsuna sonrió y acerco su rostro al de Hibari, era realmente hermoso, sus ojos brillantes, tan brillantes como el platino, seguro era tan fuerte o más que él.

-Hibari, déjame besarte-.

-Si lo pides te diré que no-.

-Vale, lo entiendo-.

Sin más Tsuna besó a Hibari, primero fue suave, el pelinegro sólo podía sentir los labios del otro moverse lentamente sobre sus labios, lentamente sintió saliva. Profundo, Tsuna abrió su boca y adentro su lengua, la calidez le abrazó el cuerpo entero y se vio a si mismo abrazando al castaño, gimió, sin poder evitarlo, cuando sintió la lengua del chico lamer sus colmillos, podía sentir la lengua del castaño pasear por ellos, tan adentrado estaba en el éxtasis que él mismo abrió un poco más la boca, permitiendo una entrada aún más intima para el castaño. Separación, Tsunayoshi se separo lentamente de su boca y le sonrió, luego junto sus labios y le mordió el labio, un ligero corte se hizo y la sangre bajo de la boca del pelinegro, el moreno se relamió los labios y comenzó a succionar los hilos de sangre.

Tsk… esto era un poco travieso.

Tsuna se separo de nuevo y soltó un suspiro.

-Esto me basta, por ahora-.

Hibari estaba un poco aturdido, asintió, comprendiendo a medias sus palabras, y finalmente se fue de ahí. Tsuna cerró los ojos, una erección, jamás en su vida había experimentado algo así, realmente nunca creyó que fuera a tener una, sabía que los vampiros gozaban del placer simplemente con beber sangre o morder a alguien, pero por primera vez deseaba experimentar ese acto que provocaba que los humanos se volvieran indecentes e indecorosos. Había escuchado que los humanos tenían erecciones cuando se excitaban… ¿eso significaba que el acto que acababa de hacer era tan placentero hasta llegar a ese punto? De lo que se había perdido.

Para los vampiros, procrear era un acto único en la vida, tener relaciones una vez en la eternidad bastaba, porque los contratos lo hacían todo, los contratos provocaban que el placer de una mordida se intensificara hasta cien veces y que el tomar la sangre de la persona con la que hacías el contrato bastara para sentirte pleno y lleno, sin lujuria ni pasión. El tener sexo sólo era necesario para procrear un heredero y eso era una sola vez en la vida eterna. Había vampiros que llevaban una vida llena de sexo, pero ese tipo de vampiros eran de las clases más bajas y que se dejaban llevar por sus instintos primitivos. Los nobles, como él, no necesitaban de eso para sentirse bien.

En la historia, sólo habían existido pocos vampiros nobles que habían decidido llenar su vida con placer o algunos otros que gustaban de tener sexo con la persona con la que hacían el contrato. Pero eran vampiros contados. Tsuna entendió porque llegaban a hacer ese tipo de cosas, tener a tu ser más amado a tu lado… te hacía entrar a tus instintos más básicos y primitivos, seguro que los otros vampiros no practicaban el sexo porque realmente no amaban a su otra mitad o tal vez decían que no lo hacían cuando realmente si que experimentaban el placer de juntar su cuerpo con el otro.

Ahora… pensó que tal vez si que era un pervertido.

Despejo su cabeza. Miró hacia la ventana y sintió una punzada, enseguida sintió un pequeño ruido dentro de su cabeza y miró hacia el exterior, tenía que encontrar a Reborn, de repente sintió que debía de hacerlo.

Algo le decía que Reborn no le había contado aún varias cosas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mukuro abrió lentamente los ojos cuando comenzó a sentirse sofocado, miró a todos lados, ligeramente perturbado y luego notó algo.

-Quítate de encima, idiota-.

Byakuran estaba invadiendo su espacio personal, le había dicho que no lo quería en su cama, pero ahí estaba desobedeciéndolo en la primera noche, ¡la primera! Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a apartarlo.

-Byakuran-.

El albino entreabrió los ojos y luego sonrió.

-Muku-chan, bueno días-.

-Nada de buenos días, te dije que no entraras-.

Byakuran le miró seriamente y luego sonrió un poco perverso.

-Pero quiero tener sex-…-.

-¡Cierra la boca sucio pervertido!-.

Mukuro frunció el ceño y se alejó del albino, Byakuran se sentó en la cama y lo vio moverse en la habitación, camino hacia el armario y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Sal de mi habitación, voy a cambiarme-.

-¡Pero si ya te he visto desnudo un montón de veces!-.

Y ahí estaba una pareja que practicaba el sexo como si fueran unos simples humanos, pensó Mukuro con sarcasmo, pero no podía quejarse, después de todo a él también… le gustaba hacerlo, aunque le costara admitirlo.

-Es por eso que Tsunayoshi es mejor que tú-.

Byakuran alzó una ceja.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Tsunayoshi no es un pervertido como tú-.

-De hecho… Alaude y Kyouya dicen que soy un pervertido-.

Byakuran y Mukuro voltearon hacia la puerta. Con un traje blanco, una sonrisa enorme y un brillo inusual, se encontraba Tsunayoshi Di Vongola. El albino se puso de pie y se colocó entre Tsuna y Mukuro.

-Que vengas aquí, solo, ¿estas tratando de decirme que quieres morir?-.

Tsuna soltó una risita y dio un paso al frente, Byakuran entrecerró los ojos, si ese idiota pensaba que podía hacer algo contra Mukuro o él estaba total y completamente equivocado.

-Te vi nacer dos veces-.

Byakuran le miró interrogante. Mukuro alzó una ceja, interesado por lo dicho.

-La primera vez que naciste, yo tenía veinte años de vida y aún vivía con mi familia. Quería conocerte a pesar que los Gesso jamás fueron amigos de los Vongola-.

Mukuro abrió los ojos con sorpresa… él pensaba decirle todo, realmente pensaba hacerlo.

-Oye, Tsu-…-.

-La segunda vez que te vi nacer…-.

Interrumpió rápidamente Tsuna y Mukuro entendió que el castaño no iba a parar.

-… Yo ya tenía, más o menos, cuatrocientos años, puede que más, realmente no lo recuerdo. Yo vivía con los Gesso… y para que tú nacieras, la persona que yo más amaba tuvo que morir-.

Byakuran sonrió.

-¿Crees que voy a creer eso?-.

-Mukuro lo sabe, su poder logro ver parte de mi vida y sabe que no miento, ¿no es así, Mukuro?-.

Byakuran volteo a ver al peliazul y este simplemente asintió.

-Lo que él dice es verdad… Así como lo que yo te dije, él esta muriendo-.

Tsuna sonrió.

-Si, es cierto, estoy muriendo. Bueno, pero eso no es lo que quiero hablar. Es sobre tus padres por lo que estoy aquí-.

Byakuran apretó los dientes.

-Ellos te abrieron la puerta y tú los mataste-.

-Es cierto, ellos fueron muy amables en aceptarme y entrenarme… Pero me traicionaron, ellos mataron a la persona que yo más amaba y me utilizaron para encontrarla-.

Tsuna sonrió, de nuevo hizo esa expresión, era una sonrisa triste y que sólo provocaba llanto.

-Yo amaba a una humana: Uni. Era… el ser más hermoso que hubiera conocido, ene se entonces. Incluso pensaba quitarme la inmortalidad… con tal de morir junto con ella. Pero Uni…-.

Mukuro entrecerró los ojos.

-Uni era la clase de humano que podía morir y devolverle la vida a los vampiros. Se dice que su alma es fuerte y pura, como el cielo-.

Tsuna sonrió, su sonrisa era hermosa como tal.

-Tus padres la buscaban y cuando supieron que yo la conocía me siguieron y luego… Luego la mataron…-.

-Pero tú…-.

-¡Y eso no fue lo peor de todo! Lo peor de todo fue… que ella murió con una sonrisa… estaba feliz de morir por ti…-.

El castaño trago saliva y evito, por todos los medios posibles, el llanto, no deseaba llorar ni un segundo más.

-Por eso lo siento mucho… No debí de haber matado a tus padres, yo lo entiendo. Lo que es perder a un ser valioso y desear que vuelva, ellos te amaban, por eso estaban dispuestos a hacer todo con tal de que tú volvieras a la vida, no deseaban otro hijo, sólo te deseaban a ti. Por eso lo siento mucho… realmente lo lamento-.

Byakuran miró a Mukuro y este sólo soltó un bufido.

-Tsunayoshi… Byakuran también lo lamenta-.

-¡Yo no lamento nada!-.

-Así que, disfruta de lo que te queda de vida-.

Tsuna elevo el rostro y miró al peliazul, luego miró al albino y finalmente sonrió.

-Gracias… Por cierto, Uni me dijo que un día vendría a la vida alguien que haría una revolución, creo que ese alguien no soy yo, sino tú… Cuando muera, por favor, sigue tus deseos y juega de la forma que quieras… Se que crearas un mundo nuevo, Byakuran-.

El albino soltó un bufido y Tsuna sólo sonrió.

-Espero que si volvemos a nacer, te conozca… y que puedas conocer a Uni, te aseguro que no conocerás a alguien como ella-.

Byakuran soltó un bufido, de nuevo.

-Piérdete, que Muku-chan te estime no significa que lo haré yo…-.

-Jajaja, claro-.

Sin más el niño se fue, Byakuran frunció el ceño, pero Mukuro estaba orgulloso de que él albino se hubiera controlado.

-Muku-chan… ¿No me merezco algo a cambio? Me porte bien-.

Mukuro frunció el ceño, se acercó al albino y le dio un sutil beso en los labios y luego se separo, Byakuran sonrió.

-Oh, eso es muy poco-.

-Entonces tendrás que aceptarlo o largarte-.

-Vale, vale, lo aceptare, por ahora-.

Entonces Mukuro recordó algo.

-Hey… ¿Él dijo que tus padres le entrenaron?-.

-Creo-.

Pero eso no era cierto, bueno, según lo que había visto en la mente de Tsunayoshi, quien lo había entrenado no fueron los padres de Byakuran, sino…

Reborn.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tsuna volvió sus pasos una vez termino de hablar con Byakuran, ciertamente, esperaba no verlo más en lo que le quedaba de vida, no es que lo odiara, simplemente que prefería que fuera de esa forma. Sus pasos se vieron detenido cuando a su vista entro cierto chico.

-¡Hayato!-.

El peliplata se exaltó por el grito y volteo.

-Oh, Tsuna, ¿qué haces por aquí?-.

-Estaba en un paseo… ¿Y tú?-.

Gokudera frunció el ceño.

-Estoy buscando a un vampiro-.

Tsuna alzó una ceja.

-¿Un vampiro?-.

-Lastimo a mi amigo… No se lo perdonare-.

El castaño entrecerró los ojos, sabía lo que era luchar por un ser amado, entendía totalmente a Gokudera y si podía quería ayudarlo.

-¿Qué tal si te ayudo?-.

-De ninguna manera, Tsuna. No lo tomes a mal, pero quiero hacerlo por mi cuenta, demostrarle a mi amigo que yo también puedo hacer algo por él-.

Bueno, esto también podía entenderlo, cuando paso todo lo de Uni él quiso actuar solo. Sonrió.

-Bien, ten cuidado y… no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas luego, Hayato-.

Escucharlo decirle eso, de ese modo le recordó vagamente a Bianchi, su hermana, Gokudera detuvo el andar de Tsuna, tomándolo por el hombro, el castaño volteo y le miró con duda.

-¿Hayato?-.

-Creo que no eres tan idiota como pensaba…-.

Tsuna sonrió ante eso, vaya, los humanos eran interesantes.

-Y tú eres mejor de lo que imagine, sin duda lograras grandes cosas, Hayato-.

El peliplata sonrió con autosuficiencia, entonces Tsuna supo que probablemente esta sería la última vez que lo vería. Gokudera era, algo así, como un cazador de vampiros, pero lo que más le gustaba era la fuerza de su corazón y su energía. Eso le gustaba mucho. Quería darle un regalo.

-Hey, Hayato. Espero, que si vuelvo a nacer pueda conocerte de nuevo y seas tan fuerte como lo eres ahora-.

El peliplata alzó una ceja ante lo dicho y luego sintió como era abrazado, miró a Tsuna con duda y finalmente sonrió. El castaño cerró los ojos y luego los abrió, sus ojos cambiaron a purpura, sin el centro dorado, esto era porque no tenía hambre, sólo quería hacer una transferencia de poder, una pequeña parte de su poder que pudiera ayudar a Gokudera a proteger a sus amigos.

-Ten suerte en la vida, Hayato-.

Y de alguna forma, las palabras de Tsuna provocaron algo nuevo en Gokudera, un sentimiento de paz, fue algo dichoso que nunca había sentido.

-Tú también, Tsuna… Eres un buen amigo-.

Fue lo que dijo antes de soltarlo. Tsuna se fue de ahí con la imagen de un peliplata sonriendo, era lindo, sinceramente esperaba conocerlo en la otra vida, no sabía si tendría el derecho nacer en una próxima vida, pero si lo hacía, esperaba conocer a todos de forma correcta, a Hibari, a Giotto, a Aluade, a Uni y a Aria y sin duda también a Gokudera… Aún no estaba seguro si desearía conocer a Byakuran y Mukuro, pero si lo hacía, haría hasta lo imposible porque fueran amigos. Porque él estaba orgulloso de haber conocido a toda esa gente. Pero sin duda alguna al que esperaba más que a su propia vida era a Hibari, una vida sin Hibari sería como no vivir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alaude le había hecho una pregunta bastante… complicada, para que negarlo: ¿Qué haría si Tsunayoshi desaparecería? Pues, sinceramente, no tenía ni idea. Tenía poco de conocerlo, el engendro le besaba cada cuanto le daba la maldita gana y sin duda alguna era un pervertido… ¡Pero no le molestaba! Lo que si le había molestado era saber que Giotto y el castaño habían compartido un contrato, le molestaba por el hecho de que Giotto era más fuerte que él, por el momento. Sin duda alguna iba volverse más fuerte y esas tonfas que le habían sido encomendadas iban a servir para proteger a Tsunayoshi en el futuro.

Que su vida se viera centrada en Tsuna era un poco molesto, ciertamente nunca pensó en preocuparse en nadie más que en si mismo, pero el castaño era… una cosa hermosa. No podía evitar pensarlo, incluso, sus ojos cuando tenía hambre eran espectaculares, estaba un poco contento de tenerlo tan cerca, porque probablemente eso no habría sucedido si hubiese nacido un poco después.

Rayos, ya ni siquiera sabía si estar o no enojado.

-¿En que piensas?-.

Hibari se exaltó cuando escucho el sonido de esa voz tan cerca de si. Volteo levemente y frunció el ceño, Tsuna estaba cerca, realmente estaba muy cerca. Retrocedió un poco, dándose al menos diez centímetros de distancia entre la cara del castaño y la suya.

-No te acerques tanto, ¿qué demonios eres? ¿Un pervertido?-.

Tsuna soltó una carcajada.

-Últimamente me han dicho que soy un pervertido, voy a comenzar a creerlo-.

-No lo creas, ya lo eres-.

Tsuna soltó una risita nueva y abrazó a Hibari, lo rodeo con los brazos y lo acercó a su pecho, el pelinegro sólo frunció el ceño y se dejo hacer, realmente se sentía como un buen gatito, permitiendo ser abrazado y tratado con amor por el moreno, pero bueno, no se sentía con ganas de alejarse, esa era la verdad.

-Hibari… ¿me dejarías abrazarte?-.

-Ya lo estas haciendo-.

-No… no me refiero a eso… quiero decir… ¿Te gustaría tener relaciones conmigo?-.

Hibari se exaltó enseguida y se separó, miró a Tsuna como si fuera una clase de demente, pero al ver la seguridad del castaño frunció el ceño y se sonrojó.

-Ese tipo de cosas sólo las practican los débiles humanos y los vampiros corruptos-.

-Para procrear, los vampiros tienen que hacer eso-.

-Tsk… ¿No estas conforme con dejarte besarme cuando se te pegue la maldita gana?-.

Tsuna se levantó de la cama donde se había sentado cuando llegó al cuarto que compartía con Hibari y le tomó la mano, fue un toque suave y dulce que dejó un poco perturbado a Hibari, de alguna forma Tsuna tenía algo que le calmaba, Tsuna era realmente un punto débil, su punto débil. Y no le importaba como debería.

-Te amo… y deseo tocarte-.

Hibari se estremeció cuando recibió una mirada de Tsuna y desvió el rostro.

-¿Por qué tanto afán con eso? ¿Hay algo que desees saber y sólo podrás descubrir la respuesta hasta que acepte?-.

-No, ninguna de las dos. Simplemente, que te amo-.

Esto se estaba tornando peligros, Hibari lo sabía, Tsuna lo sabía, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Hibari aceptara tal cosa. Aceptara tener sexo con Tsuna.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Ya te lo dije, te amo-.

Hibari rodó los ojos, no debería aceptar, se suponía que los vampiros no hacían eso pero… ¿Realmente cuándo había hecho algo que los vampiros hacían? ¿Cuándo? Nunca lo había hecho, realmente nunca había parado en pensar en lo que los vampiros dirían, esta vez haría caso omiso a sus pensamientos, eran simples escusas y él lo sabía bien. Porque también tenía curiosidad en eso. ¿Hasta que punto deseaba tener a Tsuna a su lado? Realmente ahora se daba cuenta que era un punto demasiado alto, un punto que jamás habría visto sino hubiera sido por el castaño

-Sólo te permitiré hacerlo una vez. Más te vale que sea algo bueno… o te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoro-.

Tsuna sonrió y se acercó a Hibari, lo abrazó lentamente y le susurro algo en el oído.

-Te dejaré beber de mí después… dicen que el sexo causa agotamiento y tú aún no recuperas toda tu fuerza, Hibari-.

-Dilo por ti, duermes todo el día-.

Tsuna sonrió, pero enseguida se puso serió, tomó el rostro de Hibari con ambas manos, lo ladeo ligeramente y luego le besó el cuello, fue suave y gentil, no lamió o rozo sus colmillos, sólo fue un roce de sus labios y ya.

Realmente, la piel de Hibari era deliciosa, pronto se separo del rostro del menor y lo miró a los ojos, joder, ¿por qué rayos era tan lindo? ¿Por qué Hibari tenía que ser tan hermoso y atraerle de esa forma? ¿Por qué estar con Hibari le hacía olvidar a Uni? Juró que jamás amaría a un vampiro, se prometió a si mismo matarlos a todos, por haber matado al amor de su vida. Pero no sólo se había enamorado de un vampiro, sino también se había enamorada de un vampiro masculino.

Y jamás, en su larga vida, había sido tan feliz como lo era en ese momento, estar con Hibari era… lo que siempre había esperado, lo que siempre había soñado. Un momento así, donde tuviera entre sus brazos a alguien a quien amar tan profundamente, como si no hubiese mañana, realmente lo estaba ansiando desde hace años. Uni le había dicho que encontraría a la persona que estaría destinada a estar a su lado, pero nunca imagino que esa persona sería un vampiro masculino.

-Tch… si sigues así me iré-.

Amenazó Hibari al verlo perdido en su mente, Tsuna reacción al instante y le arrojo contra la cama, fue un movimiento ligeramente brusco, pero nada que molestara al pelinegro, el castaño se subió encima de la cama y con una sonrisa ladina miró a Hibari.

-Puede doler… ¿aún así estas de acuerdo?-.

Hibari sonrió.

-Dolerá la primera vez, ya que la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente vez que lo hagamos, yo seré quien estará arriba-.

Tsuna soltó una risita.

-Vale, es una promesa, yo seré quien recibirá a Hibari después de esta primera vez-.

-No sólo tú, todas tus reencarnaciones, siempre serás mío-.

Hablar de esa forma, aún sin saber si realmente tendrán el derecho de volverse a ver, provocaba que Tsuna tuviera esperanzas, realmente deseaba verlo de nuevo, realmente deseaba estar con Hibari una segunda, tercera y cada vez que volviera. Movió la cabeza en modo de afirmación.

-Sí, siempre le perteneceré a Hibari-.

El pelinegro le acarició con levedad la mejilla.

-Eso es obvio-.

Arrogante, ese chiquillo era un condenado arrogante, pero bueno, a Tsuna le gustaba de esa forma, de todas las formas en las que existiera.

Tomar a Hibari, era algo… inimaginablemente bueno, más bueno de lo esperado, tenía una piel suave y tibia, su olor se intensificaba con cada roce y ni que decir de su voz, era magnifico, era… fantástico. Procuro tocar todo lo que pudo, lamer y morder también. En el momento de la penetración fue algo extraño, luego fue placentero y finalmente increíble, escuchar a Hibari gemir, mientras su rostro enrojecía y sus mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas fue increíblemente hermoso.

Haber poseído a Hibari, para Tsuna fue como haber poseído el paraíso.

_._

* * *

><p><em>Yunmoon hará la pregunta que todo el mundo se hace en este preciso momento: ¿Por qué hiciste un lemon resumido, yunmoon?<em>

_Sencillo, el fic esta en rating T, escribí que el fic era Yaoi y fue lo menos Yaoi que escribí, pero sin pasar al Shonen-ai, así que puedo decir que todavía es Yaoi. Para finalizar, es un 2718 que tiene como final o destino ser 1827, lo verán en el próximo capítulo y estoy segura que ya lo habrán notado con este capitulo. Así que, básicamente, el lemon no estaba programado, sólo escribí, en un párrafo, los sentimientos de Tsuna al tomar a Hibari, así que no debe de estar del todo mal. Al menos espero que me entiendan y no me maten (¡Por favor! XD)._

_Bueno, les agradezco mucho los reviews del capitulo anterior, ¡Yunmoon esta realmente feliz! Y también espero que este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado._

_Shao~ shao~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Desclaimer: **_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es pertenencia de su respectiva autora, Akira Amano.**_

_**Advertencias:**__ Universo Alternativo (UA) marco de la historia: siglo XVII. 2718. Los personajes pueden estar muy OCC, pero Yunmoon trabaja para no cambiarles mucho la personalidad._

* * *

><p><strong>Yunmoon Projects<strong>

Presents:

**Platino**

_Capítulo 7 – Nosotros en la eternidad_

**.**

**::**

* * *

><p>Cuando Hibari abrió los ojos no le extraño, del todo, encontrarse abrazado a Tsunayoshi, lo que si le sorprendió fue ver que el castaño fruncía el ceño y parecía tener una pesadilla, ¿los vampiros podían tener malos sueños? No lo sabía, pero sin duda alguna estaba un poco… confundido, sin saber que hacer no le quedo más que acercarse a Tsunayoshi y darle un poco de calor, alrededor de dos minutos el castaño pareció recuperar el sueño, ya que dejo de fruncir el ceño y pareció más tranquilo. Pronto él mismo se quedó dormido, estar con el castaño, era cómodo, ¿para qué negarlo?<p>

Para cuando el pelinegro volvió a abrir los ojos Tsuna ya no estaba a su lado, de hecho, el castaño no parecía estar en casa, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, salió del cuarto y fue a la sala, afuera se encontró a Alaude y Giotto, de lo más asquerosamente acaramelados, bueno, Giotto abrazaba a su hermano y su hermano parecía anotar cosas en un libro, sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que era abrazado. Cuando ambos lo sintieron cerca alzaron la cabeza y lo miraron, Hibari les regresó la mirada.

-¡Kyouya!-.

Le llamo Giotto, y aunque no le gusto mucho hizo un amago de que le escuchaba.

-¿Dónde está Tsuna?-.

Preguntó Hibari, entonces Alaude alzó el rostro y lo miró, poniéndole atención.

-No lo sé, él no ha estado desde la mañana-.

Giotto sonrió pícaramente, pero Alaude le golpeo en las costillas, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Hibari. Lo inspecciono un poco y finalmente volvió a su lugar, entre los brazos de Giotto.

-No pareces estar mal-.

Le dijo y luego Hibari se sonrojó sutilmente, Giotto se maravillo por la expresión, no era tan lindo como lo era Alaude, pero sin duda tenía que reconocer que era… gratificantemente lindo y refrescante. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta, por alguna razón quería encontrar a Tsuna, ver a esos dos pegados le provocaba querer estar con el castaño, rayos, le daba asco sus pensamientos, pero no podía evitarlos. Alaude no dijo nada, pese a que el pelinegro se veía ligeramente inquieto.

-Me voy-.

Soltó con simpleza y dio media vuelta, realmente quería encontrar al castaño, además, ¿qué mierda se creía al dejarlo sólo después de haber tenido relaciones? Era un idiota y se lo iba a restregar en la cara. Cuando ya iba en la salida de la sala la voz de Alaude lo detuvo.

-He escuchado que hay cazadores buscándote-.

-Hmp-.

Fue su respuesta y luego se fue, Giotto sonrió ante lo frió e indiferente que era ese niño, sino fuera porque lo había visto ligeramente cariñoso con Tsuna pensaría que el pelinegro no tenía sentimientos. En fin, sabía que era un rasgo de los Hibari, el ser fríos, indiferentes y no olvidemos lo difícil que era entenderlos, lo bueno era que había convivido mucho tiempo con Alaude y por ello podía comprender a Kyouya.

-Giotto-.

Habló Alaude y el rubio lo miró.

-¿Sí?-.

-¿Qué harías si Tsunayoshi desapareciera?-.

Giotto lo miró directamente.

-¿Cómo? Pues me pondría muy triste, quiero pasar mi larga vida a su lado-.

Alaude dejó de hacer lo que hacía y lo miró a los ojo.

-¿Qué pensarías de tener una eternidad a mi lado?-.

Eso dejó impactado a Giotto, el rubio dorado era consciente de que no tenía una vida inmortal, no sabía con precisión la verdad acerca de su vida, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que había nacido gracias al alma de algún Vongola, no sabía de que Vongola o que había pasado con exactitud, pero eso le había contado Reborn hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, realmente casi no lo recordaba, pero ahora sentía que debía de haber escuchado con mayor claridad lo que le había dicho ese hombre.

-No entiendo a que quieres llegar, Alaude. Sabes que no tengo una eternidad-.

El rubio platino desvió la mirada, por un par de segundos y luego la volvió a Giotto, rayos, la mirada azul claro de Alaude le distraía, pero Giotto trató de concentrarse sólo en sus palabras.

-Sólo era curiosidad-.

Esto era extraño, Alaude no era así, él pocas veces tenía curiosidad, Alaude se manejaba con la lógica y cada pregunta siempre tenía un fin.

-Alaude… ¿Qué está pasando?-.

-Lo sabrás pronto-.

Fue la simple respuesta de Alaude mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de su amante y volvía a escribir. Giotto supuso que algo realmente estaba pasando, Alaude no era del tipo de ser que dijera cosas al aire o que preguntara sólo por 'curiosidad', lo cierto era que… tenía un horrible presentimiento, tenía que ver con la sangre Vongola y la súper intuición que le había sido dada.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Algo le llamó hasta esa casa, su casa, la antigua y maravillosa mansión Vongola, vaya, hace tanto tiempo que no estaba ahí, aunque básicamente ahí es donde había despertado cuando Giotto decidió romper su sueño. Ahora se preguntaba si realmente Giotto le había despertado, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su despertar y apenas y ahora lo comprendía. Realmente deseaba encontrar a Reborn, necesitaba respuestas.

Paseo por la mansión destruida, era maravilloso, aún destruido le gustaba. No podía creer que hubiera vivido en esa casa por tantos años, hasta lo que pasó con Alaude, aún le dolía saber lo que había pasado en ese entonces, ser traicionado por él… era duro y difícil de asimilar, contando con el hecho de que Alaude y Giotto salían.

-Sabía que vendrías, Tsunayoshi Di Vongola-.

Tsuna se exaltó y volteo hacia donde provenía la voz, entrecerró los ojos y miró directamente al individuo que estaba arriba de una mesa, sentado tomando… ¿café? Sin duda, ese sujeto era Reborn. Sonrió mientras se acercaba al pelinegro.

-Pensé que no te vería de nuevo, pero creo que ya sabías que esto iba a pasar-.

-Claro, después de todo, fui yo quien lo planeo de esta forma-.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que planeaste?-.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que te sucede?-.

-Estoy muriendo-.

-Lo sé-.

-¿Tiene que ver contigo?-.

-No, eso es por tu culpa, habéis utilizado tu poder más de la cuenta, tu cuerpo no lo resistió, por ello te recomendé dormir en esa ocasión, pensé que si dormías cuando despertaras habrías recuperado todo tu poder, pero me equivoque y sólo te diste un poco más de tiempo-.

Tsuna entrecerró los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas?-.

-Nos conocimos. Soy más joven que tú, como por unos quinientos años, pero tengo casi la misma edad que Alaude. Además, comparto el alma con Giotto-.

-¿El alma del primer Vongola?-.

-Así es. Pero mi parte es realmente más pequeña que la de Giotto, pero a diferencia de él yo he aprendido a utilizar ese poder en mi beneficio y Giotto sólo aprendió a vivir con el… pese a que tú dijiste que él lograría ocupar toda la habilidad del primer Vongola-.

-No te entiendo, no sé de que me estas hablando-.

Reborn sonrió, deposito su taza, de café expreso, sobre la mesa y bajó de ella, miró al castaño con una sonrisa y luego soltó una risita, Tsuna alzó una ceja al verlo sonreír de manera tan misteriosa.

-Esto… es tu plan y mi plan. Olvidar tenía que ver conmigo y tú estuviste de acuerdo, supongo que es hora de recuperar tus recuerdos perdidos-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Cuando fuiste a dormir fue porque estabas muriendo y tú no querías morir hasta matar a todos los vampiros existentes. Me pediste ayuda y yo te la di, cuando eliminaste a los Vongola terminaste débil. Te dije que durmieras por cien años, pero lo hiciste por más de quinientos. Te recomendé olvidar todo lo que pasaba, por si al despertar seguías débil, entonces lo mejor sería disfrutar tu corta vida y estuviste de acuerdo conmigo-.

Tsuna no le creía, no recordaba nada de lo que decía, pero si que tenía otros recuerdos, Uni, Aria, sus padres, Alaude e incluso a Byakuran bebé… ¿era mentira? Como si Reborn pudiera leer sus pensamientos sonrió y negó lentamente.

-Los recuerdos que tienes no son falsos, sólo no están completos. A algunos les has agregado cosas que realmente no existían y muchos otros simplemente los has dejado así-.

-Lo de Alaude… ese día… cuando acepto matarme-.

-Eso… eso no puedo culparte. No es que hayas olvidado ese recuerdo, es que en ese entonces tú no escuchaste esa conversación entera. ¿Deseas saber que ocurrió realmente? Puedo conceder tu deseo-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Es fácil. Es mi recuerdo, puedo mostrártelo-.

Tsuna no dijo nada cuando sin más se sintió en un sueño. El recuerdo fue directo a su mente, como si lo hubiera vivido él mismo.

.

_Había sido llamado por Iemitsu Di Vongola, algo importante, habían dicho. Le sorprendió un poco encontrarse ahí a Nana Di Vongola, a una humana que había conocido hace un tiempo y Alaude, el hijo de sangre pura de los Hibari. Alzó una ceja, esto parecía ser serió._

_-Me alegra que estén aquí-._

_Fue lo primero que dijo el rubio mayor, Alaude inclino la cabeza, en forma de respeto, al igual que Reborn. La chica humana sólo sonrió y se mantuvo en su sitio, ligeramente alejada de todos los presentes. Iemitsu se dirigió a Alaude._

_-Te agradezco mucho la ayuda que nos has dado… pero… creo que es imposible. Tsuna no puede seguir entrenando-._

_Reborn y Alaude alzaron una ceja, entonces la chica humana se acercó._

_-Supongo que la conocen. Su nombre es Luce, y es una sacerdotisa. Ella no es un vampiro, pero su alma ha sido creada para poder convivir con ellos. Se dice que las sacerdotisas con ese poder son capaces de derrotar a los vampiros con sólo una sonrisa-._

_Luce sonrió y comenzó a hablar._

_-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Luce, encantada de conocerlos-._

_Alaude y Reborn se sintieron impactados por la sonrisa. Lo que decía Iemitsu era cierto. Nana sonrió con pena._

_-Luce ha… logrado ver algo… Tsuna… ha nacido como un vampiro mortal…-._

_Reborn abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

_-¿Vampiro mortal? ¡Pero si es un Vongola de sangre pura!-._

_-Eso provocara que su vida sea tan larga que probablemente nunca se de cuenta… hasta el día en que muera… Además, su poder ha sido sellado, él… morirá antes de lo pensado-._

_Ver el sufrimiento de una madre fue triste, incluso para Reborn. Iemitsu coloco una mano alrededor de los hombros de Nana y comenzó a hablar._

_-Luce ha encontrado un método… para que esto no suceda-._

_Alaude miró atento._

_-Y es en donde quiero que participes, Alaude-._

_El chico alzó una ceja._

_-¿En que puedo servirles?-._

_-Probablemente lo mejor… será matarlo, lo mejor sería matarlo sino puede hacer nada para si mismo… más que morir, Alaude, necesitamos tu ayuda-._

_Nana comenzó a llorar al momento de escuchar eso y se soltó de la mano de Iemitsu._

_-Tsuna es inútil, es torpe, es bobo, no comprende todo a la primera, no le gusta obedecer y algunas veces es necio…-._

_Iemitsu sonrió._

_-¡Pero no puedo aceptarlo! No podemos hacerle esto… Iemitsu… no, por favor no… haremos otra cosa-._

_Alaude miró a Nana y le sonrió._

_-Estoy de acuerdo, yo no puedo matarlo… no a él… él es una persona importante para mí. Lo siento, Iemitsu-._

_Luce sonrió a todos los presentes de forma conciliadora._

_-Nana, Alaude, Iemitsu. No sería matarlo, podremos resucitarlo con mi alma, Tsunayoshi no morirá, el volverá, siendo un vampiro completo y aprenderá a utilizar todo su poder. Se los aseguro-._

_-Te lo agradezco, Luce, pero ellos ya lo han decidido, ayudaremos a Tsuna a sobrevivir. Pero gracias-._

_-Está bien. Por favor, cuídenlo-._

_._

Tsuna estaba impactado, ¿esa era la verdad? Alaude había dicho que era importante… sus padres… Sin poderlo evitar cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, los había matado, a sus padres y ellos… ¡Ellos lo amaban! Pero él… él los había matado, se había ido con los Gesso y los había matado… a sus padres. ¿Por qué hizo algo así? Porque era un inútil… porque era un idiota.

Reborn se hinco frente a Tsuna, sabía que esto iba a pasar, que Tsuna lloraría de esa forma, pero bueno, algún día tendría que saber la verdad.

-Está bien… Ellos presentían que esto pasaría. No murieron tristes como piensas, ellos estaban orgullosos de ti, porque al final, tú supiste utilizar tu poder-.

-¡Pero los mate! ¡Eso no está bien! ¡Los mate aunque me amaban! Soy… ni siquiera merezco vivir, no merezco nada… Yo… lastime a todos, todo fue mi culpa, todo… todo-.

-No, no fue tu culpa, fue tu destino, el destino del ser que cambiara la historia, ¿recuerdas las palabras de Uni?-.

-…-.

-'Al mundo vendrá un ser que hará una revolución. Creara luz, donde sólo hay oscuridad, creara vida, donde sólo hay destrucción, creara amor, donde sólo hay dolor'. Nunca lo he duda, se que tú eres ese ser-.

-No… no es así… yo no merezco vivir-.

Reborn le levantó el rostro y le limpió las lágrimas.

-No mereces morir. Tú mereces ser alguien grande, probablemente no podrás cumplir todas tus metas en esta vida, pero en la próxima lo harás-.

-¡No habrá próxima! ¡Si realmente existe un ser que castigue nuestros pecados en este mundo! ¡Él sabe que yo no merezco vivir nunca más!-.

Reborn soltó un suspiro, pero tenía que ser paciente, sabía lo que debía de estar sufriendo ese chico.

-Tsuna… Si te vas, ¿sabes que dejaras sólo a Kyouya? Se que lo amas… y él te ama a ti-.

-No lo merezco-.

Tch. Esto podría ser más difícil de lo pensado.

-Tsunayoshi. Lo mereces-.

-¡No lo merez-…!-.

Tsuna sintió algo, se levantó del suelo y miró hacia el sur, se alarmo, se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Algo le pasa a Hibari… ¡Tengo que ir hacia él!-.

Sin más Tsuna salió a una sorprendente velocidad, bueno, realmente ya no importaba lo demás, al parecer el día había llegado por fin. Reborn volvió a sentarse en la mesa y comenzó a hablar sólo.

-Gracias por permitirme nacer, Tsunayoshi. Por permitir nacer a Giotto y a Byakuran, por proteger a Alaude cuando los Gesso deseaban matarlo. Por dar tu vida para crear un nuevo mundo para seres como nosotros…-.

El pelinegro dio un sorbo a su café y sonrió bajo la sombra de su fedora, por cierto, esa fedora había sido un regalo de ese mocoso castaño hace ya varios siglos.

-Fuiste un buen estudiante, inútil y ruidoso… Gracias por existir, Tsuna-.

Sin duda alguna, probablemente esa sería la última vez que lo viera.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hibari sentía la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, entrecerró los ojos, se detuvo y volteo rápidamente, estaban en un lugar solitario, lejos de la gente, en una noche fría, quien quiera que tratara de atacarlo iba a salir herido. La oscuridad era un arma de doble filo. Ante sus ojos se mostro un chico, de cabello plateado, lo conocía, era el mocoso que acompañaba a ese hijo de Dhampir, el chico de cabello negro. El peliplata se acercó hasta mostrarse por completo, parecía confiado y Hibari sabía que no debía de confiarse, humano tonto.

-Tú… atacaste a Yamamoto… ¡Me las pagaras bastardo!-.

Hibari alzó una ceja.

-No sé de que me hablas-.

-¡No te voy a creer maldito vampiro! Voy a matarte… ¡No permitiré que vuelvas a lastimar a mis amigos!-.

El peliplata saco un arma, una pistola, Kyouya alzó una ceja, pero enseguida frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que esa arma tenía el escudo de la familia Vongola, ¿por qué esas personas tenían esos objetos? Sin más se quitó para no recibir el impacto de la bala y luego notó que la bala… disparaba llamas rojas, entrecerró los ojos, esto no era normal… ese humano no era alguien normal.

-¡Voy a matarte!-.

Hibari comenzó a luchar enserio, estar frente a ese humano era diferente ahora, era como si su fuerza y velocidad hubieran aumentado y Kyouya estaba seguro que su fuerza también había aumentado, después de tener sexo con Tsuna y beber su sangre su cuerpo había recibido una enorme cantidad de energía. Pero ese humano también parecía haberla recibido. No era normal.

Un disparo lo tomó desprevenido y aunque lo esquivo una parte de la llama roja lo daño, soltó un chasquido con la lengua mientras se tocaba el brazo lastimado, le había herido… y la herida no cerraba. No era normal, ese humano no era normal.

Hibari saco sus tonfas y se dispuso a correr a velocidad contra el peliplata, cuando Hayato lo vio cerca sacó, de quien sabe donde, una daga y la interpuso entre las tonfas de Hibari y su cuerpo, se alejaron y se miraron al rostro. Entonces Kyouya lo notó, dentro del cuerpo de ese humano corría poder de ese ser que ahora era suyo, corría poder de Tsunayoshi.

-Tú… ¿Qué le has hecho a Tsunayoshi?-.

-¿Tsunay-… qué?-.

-Dentro de tu cuerpo fluye su poder… si Tsunayoshi esta herido… me las pagaras, herbívoro-.

Entonces Hibari se puso más serió, tanto así que logro asestarle dos golpes a Gokudera, pero el peliplata no iba a rendirse, pese a que los golpes dolían como el infierno volvió al ataque, acercándose a gran velocidad a Hibari y disparándole, el pelinegro evito cada bala, pero hubo algo que no notó, que Hayato había lanzado su daga, le disparo a la daga y esta hizo una ligera curva, iba directo a él, pero no fue así, la daga fue directo a su mano derecha, quitándole la tonfa y de paso lastimándole. Soltó un jadeo, ser lastimado por esas cosas era doloroso, cosa que jamás, en su corta vida, le había pasado, el dolor era algo nuevo para él.

Fue probablemente una distracción, Hibari era bueno manejando sus dos manos, después de todo, pero una bala fue tan fuerte para quitarle de las manos la tonfa izquierda, sin darse a esperar activo su poder vampírico, aumento su velocidad y su fuerza y comenzó a atacar el peliplata cuerpo a cuerpo, Gokudera era débil en esa área, pero de alguna manera esta vez no se sentía tal débil.

Yamamoto había sentido el poder de la batalla y a toda velocidad se dirigía a Gokudera, cuando lo vio pelear contra un vampiro como Hibari su corazón se detuvo, saco su arma y se encamino a gran velocidad. Kyouya no lo sintió venir, estaba muy concentrado en Hayato como para hacerlo. El peliplata vio a Yamamoto atrás del pelinegro y aunque se molesto por la interrupción acepto que necesitaba ayuda, pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con un vampiro era algo difícil y peligroso, ni que decir que sólo podía protegerse.

Todo fue muy rápido.

Pero el final fue evidente para los tres.

El arma de Yamamoto no había ido a parar a Kyouya y para suerte del espadachín tampoco a Hayato, sino a un cuarto intruso en esa pelea.

-¡Tsunayoshi!-.

-¡Tsuna!-.

Hibari se acercó a él sin permitirle caer al suelo, lo vio todo, en cámara lenta. Como Tsuna llegaba al último segundo y se interponía en el ataque. Como sonreía mientras caía, como caía en sus brazos, respirando con dificultad mientras un gran charco de sangre roja se formaba, no era un rojo común, era un rojo carmín que pasaba al negro. Tsuna sentía como su vida se iba lentamente… morir por el arma que le había dado a esos cazadores años atrás… si que era algo que no esperaba.

-Jajaja… te pareces tanto a ese Dhampir… ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Asari? No lo recuerdo… pero era una buena persona…-.

-¡Tsuna! ¡Cómo te atreves a lastimarlo maldito vampiro! ¡Yamamoto!-.

-¡No fue culpa de Hibari!-.

Dijo Tsuna, mientras se sentaba, le dolía tanto que nos sabía de donde sacaba la fuerza para sentarse.

-Recuéstate-.

Le ordeno Hibari, pero Tsuna sólo le sonrió.

-Lo siento Hibari… te he mentido… La verdad… yo no quería hacer un contrato contigo, porque estoy muriendo. Yo no soy un vampiro inmortal, soy un vampiro mortal…-.

Cuando Hayato escucho eso abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se había hecho amigo de un vampiro… ¡Un vampiro le había mentido! Pero no podía estar enojado, porque ese vampiro había sido amable con él… y por su culpa ese vampiro moría.

-Lo siento-.

Dijo Yamamoto, Hibari se levantó, dispuesto a quitarle la vida, pero la mano de Tsuna lo detuvo.

-Para… no fue culpa suya… Hibari, quiero morir viéndote sólo a ti-.

Hibari miró al moreno y apretó la mandíbula con enojo, asintió y tomando a Tsuna en sus brazos desapareció. En ese lugar sólo quedaron Yamamoto y Gokudera, el peliplata miró a Yamamoto.

-Él…-.

El peliplata apretó los puños, Tsuna iba a morir, era un vampiro y debería estar feliz por su muerte, pero no podía, porque Tsuna había sido una buena persona, alguien que Gokuera deseaba conocer, alguien que deseaba fuera importante en su vida.

-¿Gokudera?-.

-Él era un buen amigo… él… era diferente… no se que pensar, esto es…-.

Yamamoto sonrió.

-Veras, es que eres joven Gokudera. Pero lo cierto es que en la vida veras a seres que no deben ser juzgados hasta conocerlos…-.

Gokudera miró el cielo, de alguna forma la luna parecía roja.

-Tsuna era… un amigo… que yo deseaba tener, alguien que confiara en mí y me apoyara… y yo… ¡Pero fue culpa de ese otro vampiro, por lastimarte!-.

Yamamoto sonrió y le tomó el rostro, le besó la frente y le sonrió.

-Gracias por defenderme, Gokudera-.

El peliplata se sonrojó levemente.

-Tch…-.

-Es probable que pronto inicie un nuevo ciclo… para los vampiros y los cazadores-.

Ambos se quedaron observando la luna, sin decir nada más.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mukuro miró fijamente por la ventana, cerró los ojos, luego los abrió y se levantó de su lugar, Byakuran entró al cuarto del peliazul y le sonrió. Por primera vez Mukuro se dirigió al albino y lo abrazó. Pero ambos sabían porque, en ese último tiempo Byakuran la había visto por primera vez, a esa chica pequeña de mirada profunda y sonrisa soñadora: 'Cuando el comienzo llegue el fin tendrá que ser esperado'. Esto probablemente era a lo que se refería esa chica, Uni, probablemente se trataba de esa humana que había tenido que morir para que él naciera.

-Tsunayoshi morirá hoy-.

-Lo sé… es una lastima, por fin te tenía para siempre-.

Mukuro lo miró a los ojos.

-Puede que en esa siguiente vida prometida no me busques a mí, lo sabes-.

Byakuran sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Muku-chan, tú siempre serás mi número uno-.

-Claro-.

Mukuro cerró los ojos, si iban a morir… ¿no sería bueno decirle todo?

Probablemente lo era.

-Te amo-.

Byakuran sintió un palpitar en su interior, jamás se había sentido así, Mukuro lo miró al rostro y maravillado notó que el albino estaba sonrojado y avergonzado, ese idiota arrogante jamás mostraba esas expresiones, verlo había sido… algo inédito.

-Yo también… te amo-.

La luna cada vez se veía más roja.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Giotto lo sabía, lo sentía viajar en su interior, era parte de su súper intuición, pero otra parte se debía a que era un vampiro. Alaude se encontraba mirando por la ventana, sin decir nada, esperando el final. Luce se lo había dicho. El final llegaría justo cuando el comienzo tuviera que empezar. Pues bueno, esto era… algo esperado.

-Alaude-.

El rubio platino volteo a mirar a Giotto y sin esperar recibió el impacto de unos labios sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos y luego los abrió cuando el rubio dorado se separo.

-Te amo… te amo más que a mi vida… por favor, acéptame en tu próximo renacer-.

Alaude sonrió arrogante.

-¿De verdad piensas que volveremos?-.

-Claro, lo pienso así. Y si no volviéramos, seré dichoso de saber que fui el último en tu vida… porque el primero fue él… ¿Cierto?-.

Alaude no contesto nada, no había nada que decir realmente.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-.

Preguntó Giotto y Alaude volteo a mirar hacia la ventana.

-Si te dieran a escoger entre una vida conmigo y una vida con Tsunayoshi, ¿Cuál elegirías?-.

-A ti, por supuesto-.

Alaude sonrió.

-Yo hubiera elegido a los dos, nunca dije que no pudieras-.

-Eres tan tramposo-.

Giotto se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-¿Me amas?-.

-Sí-.

Probablemente sería la única declaración que escucharía de Alaude, y le gustaba.

El reflejo de la luna roja era su paisaje, pero no importaba si era el fin o el comienzo, ellos ya eran felices.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lo recostó sobre el césped y con cuidado se sentó a su lado, miro la luna roja y luego volvió a mirar al castaño. Realmente se veía mal, realmente parecía que iba a morir, realmente sentía que iba a llorar.

-Hibari-.

El pelinegro se acercó un poco más, podía escuchar su voz, pero era tan baja que a veces se le dificultaba entenderlo, verlo morir… era tan triste.

-Te amo-.

-Tsk-.

-Jajaja… Auch…-.

La vida de Tsuna se extendía lentamente, tan lento que le era insoportable, pero realmente era mejor así, si el castaño hubiera muerto al instante… ¿no hubiera sido peor? Claro que lo habría sido. Sintió la mano de Tsuna sobre la suya, podía sentirle caliente, aún vivía, a su lado. Pero no sería por mucho tiempo.

-Cometí muchos pecados en mi vida… realmente estoy arrepentido… tanto que siento que no merezco una vida después de esto-.

Hibari entrecerró los ojos, sintió como su cuerpo temblaba con lentitud.

-¿Ni siquiera importa si estas conmigo?-.

-Pero no te merezco-.

-Entonces yo tampoco te merezco-.

Tsuna le miró como si lo que dijera fuera una broma, seguramente lo era, no podía ser nada más, después de todo Hibari era el ser más puro que había conocido.

-Dormí, porque tuve miedo de morir, sabía que había nacido por parte del alma de algunos de mi clan, sabía que mis padres querían morir para darme su alma y que yo tuviera una vida inmortal… yo quería esa vida inmortal, aunque ellos murieran. Es casi como si los hubiera matado-.

-¡Eso no es así!-.

-Eso aplica contigo entonces, no creo que las cosas hayan sucedido como tú lo piensas, herbívoro-.

-Pero…-.

-Está bien si piensas que mereces un castigo… y probablemente lo recibas en tu próxima vida-.

-¿La merezco?-.

-Claro, serás un inútil, idiota, bueno para nada y sobre todo los males, estarás encadenado a mí-.

-Pero eso es bueno-.

-Ya lo veremos-.

Tsuna sonrió.

-Te amo-.

-…-.

-¿No puedes decirme lo mismo aunque sea una vez?-.

-No, te lo diré en nuestra próxima vida-.

Tsuna sonrió, pero un dolor agudo comenzó a herirlo, cerró los ojos, mierda, nunca había sentido tanto dolor, era… asfixiante. Alzó la mano y sintió que Hibari se la apretaba.

Y luego de eso comenzó a perder los sentidos lentamente.

Primero fue el gusto, el sabor a sangre que tenía en la boca desapareció. El olfato le siguió, dejo de oler la hierba y el olor a menta de Hibari. Luego fue el oído, dejo de escuchar el viento y la voz del pelinegro. Enseguida fue el tacto, la mano cálida de Kyouya fue imperceptible, ahora estaba asustado. Pronto dejo de verlo, todo a su alrededor fue negro, ¿estaba vivo o muerto? No lo sabía, pero si de algo estuvo seguro fue que sintió algo cálido y húmero caer hacia su rostro, el sabor a sal en sus labios y un murmullo suave que llamaba su nombre y luego…

Luego no sintió nada. Luego los vampiros perdieron la inmortalidad. Y pronto… perdieron la vida. Un nuevo ciclo había dado comienzo, con Tsuna muerto y todos esos seres.

Si renacerían o no, realmente no importaba tanto como se pensaba, al menos era así para Tsuna, después de todo, el amor que sintió por Hibari fue tan resistente como el platino y tan brillante como la mirada platina del pelinegro.

Platino puro. Amor puro.

**::**

* * *

><p><strong>::<strong>

Siempre había odiado ver a los herbívoros reunirse en grupos, hacer escandalo y desastre. Eran irritantes y molestos, los deseaba lejos. Irritado por todo el ruido frente a él, Hibari Kyouya aumento la velocidad de su caminar, extrajo de su cinturón un par de tonfas y frunció el ceño.

Odiaba a los herbívoros inútiles y buenos para nada que no hacían nada más que molestar.

El primer golpe fue dado por él. Fue directo al rostro del primer herbívoro que tuvo enfrente. Luego los golpes salieron de manera ágil, esta era la mejor forma de erradicar a los herbívoros, ellos sólo entendían a base de golpes, era algo que había aprendido hace ya mucho tiempo. El último herbívoro salió corriendo y Hibari sonrió satisfecho, misión cumplida, seis herbívoros erradicados.

-Ugh…-.

Fue ese ligero jadeo que llamó su atención al piso, miró hacia sus pies y se encontró a un chico hecho bolita en el suelo, alzó una ceja, al parecer esos seis herbívoros, que se había encargado de moler a golpes hace menos de treinta segundos, habían estado molestando a este otro herbívoro.

-Levántate-.

Ordenó, el herbívoro pareció no oírlo ya que sólo se removía en el suelo mientras se quejaba. Cansado por sus lloriqueos, Hibari guardo sus tonfas y tomó el pequeño e inútil herbívoro de la ropa y lo puso en pie. El otro chico, mucho más pequeño que él, aunque aparentaba su edad, enseguida sintió el dolor de ser obligado a levantarse.

-¡HIIIII! ¡Eeeek!-.

Fueron dos gritos simultáneos que le pusieron de muy mal humor y cuando estaba apunto de golpear al herbívoro con sus tonfas este alzó el rostro, mostrando su sucia, lastimada y pequeña carita. Vaya, que estaba majo, y su cabello, pese a lo revuelto y sucio, le hacía lucir encantador. El herbívoro abrió sus ojos mostrando dos grandes esferas de chocolate líquido, fue un momento… perturbador, nunca antes le habían mirado así.

-P-platino-.

Dijo el pequeño animal mientras hacia un amago de sonrisa y temblaba, tal vez de frió, de miedo o de dolor, o podría ser la combinación de los dos. Hibari lo empujo provocando que el pequeño niño se recargara en la pared y soltara un grito por el impacto, Kyouya se quito la chaqueta y tomando al niño de nuevo se la coloco en los hombros.

-Te llevaré al hospital-.

-¡N-no… es necesario…!-.

Hibari lo cargo en su hombro, cubriendo su rostro con su chaqueta y sonrió de lado.

-Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-.

El herbívoro se removía cada cierto tiempo, pero finalmente se rindió.

-Tsuna-.

Dijo simplemente el chico y al ver que Hibari no respondía, agrego.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi-.

Conforme con lo dicho, Hibari sonrió, arrogante, y esta vez cargo a Tsuna al estilo nupcial, provocando un sonrojo en el castaño.

-Bien, Sawada Tsunayoshi, a partir de ahora me perteneces-.

Tsuna soltó un jadeo de terror, pero al sentir la cálida mano del pelinegro en su espalda frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué no podía negarse?

Quien sabe, tal vez fue culpa del poder de los ojos profundos y platinos de ese chico cual nombre desconocía.

_._

* * *

><p><em>Y es por esto que no debería escribir finales (T-T). Lamento mucho si esperaban que escribiera a las otras parejas y no lo hice, pero el principal aquí es el 1827, 2718, es por eso que no escribí de sobre las otras parejas.<em>

_Bueno, con este capítulo llegamos al final de: "Platino". Como verán, al final de esta historia Tsuna ya es todo un uke y Hibari un seme (¡Los amo así!). Agradezco a todos los que se pasaron a leer esta historia, dejaron comentarios, la agregaron a favoritos y a alertas: ¡Gracias!_

_Mis queridos lectores: ¡Feliz 14 de Febrero! Yo estoy en la escuela y realmente no hay nada feliz para mí, ya que estudiar no es precisamente mi más grande felicidad, pero espero que ustedes lo disfruten con sus amigos, sus amigas, su familia, su pareja y todo aquel al que consideren importante._

_Shao~ shao~_


End file.
